


Same Difference

by Vampirerex1



Series: Same Difference [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, universe swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Francis is a great fan of POTC and wants to be in one of the movies. What happens when she 'dies' and awakens aboard the Flying Dutchman? Will she make friends with all the Dutchman crew and Davy Jones himself? And what happens when she begins to feel odd feelings for a certain hammerheaded man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: About The Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are of varying lengths, some will be short and some will be long, but please still enjoy. 
> 
> Comment Please!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Comments make my heart do funny things inside my chest <3

My name is Emily Francis **(But my parents call me Em, or Emmie)** , I'm 17 years old 5'4", and have brown hair, ocean green eyes and pinkish skin. I was born 31st October 1994 **(Yes, I know it's Halloween)** and I'm a rabid POTC fan. I don't really have much to say, I like POTC **(As you can tell from the rabid POTC fan part)** and I severely dislike Cutler Beckett, James Norrington and the entire East India Trading Company. There's no real reason behind my name, I guess my mum just liked it.

Anyway, back to my love of POTC…every time I watch the movies, I instantly wish I could be in one of them, especially the second and third ones. Oh how I'd _LOVE_ to punch Beckett's lights out. But that's not the main reason…I wish I could be in them, because I have a small crush on Maccus. Well…I say a _small_ crush…but it's actually quite huge, I dream up all sorts of things, and write my own fanfictions about him too. But it would never happen…1) because the POTC world isn't real, 2) because I'm not the relationship kind of person and 3) because women are supposed to be bad luck on a ship, but a girl can dream right?

I just wanna live the carefree life that the pirates do…no school, no college, no one to say, 'Oh don't do that…it's disgusting' and no one to tell you what to do and when to do it. I also love the sea, my house is right next to the sea and I can overlook it any time I want…just by looking out of my bedroom window. But I want to be _on_ those waves, I want to be lulled to sleep by the waves, and woken up by the creaking of a ship.

You see, my life at the minute isn't the best of lives, I don't go to college, and I'm not the best people person in the world, so I don't talk to anyone really. I'm a bit of a recluse…by choice initially, but then it became…addictive. I don't like going out…I'm not an agoraphobe or anything, I just prefer to be inside; writing my stories about Maccus, that usually involve an OC of some sort.

But that is all I'll ever get…stories of life on the _Dutchman_ , and writing them. I mean…even if it _was_ possible to go into the POTC movies…then I wouldn't be on the _Pearl_ , oh no. I would definitely be on the _Dutchman_. As much as I will admit that the _Pearl_ is a nice ship, she's nowhere _NEAR_ as awesome as the _Dutchman_. Any ship that can sail underwater is a good ship.

Now I have a little confession to make, when I was 16, I developed a liking for _bad boys_. No…not the song by Alexandra Burke…actual bad boys, like the _Dutchman_ crew. And I'll be damned for all eternity if I say that the _Dutchman_ crew _aren't_ bad.

But…as I said earlier…a girl can dream. So I'll just keep on dreaming, and maybe, just maybe. One day, my wish will come true…HA! Not likely.


	2. Falling

The day was just like any other for me. Since I don't have to go to college, I decided to get up, do my chores around the house and then turned on my computer. I was intent on writing a fanfiction today, of course, one that starred Maccus and an OC who's pretty much me. Some people may call it Mary - sueish, but I don't care. Anyway, I turned on my computer and set to work writing my fanfiction...today was supposed to be a lovely day outside, but because my curtains were black, I couldn't see outside. I put my computer down and opened the curtains, expecting to see sunlight beaming into my eyes, but all I saw was darkness and little speckles falling from the sky.

_'Great, it's raining.'_

That's all I need; I'm supposed to go out and search the shoreline for something to help me present a presentation to my lecturer on Monday (Just because I said that I didn't need to go to college, doesn't mean I don't have a home lecturer). I slumped when a flash was seen outside my window...this was just great, the weather promised to be a storm, and that meant that the waves would get higher and they would come over the rocks and that meant that I had to be very careful.

_'Sometimes I hate living by the sea.'_

I shook my head and went back to my computer, putting it into the surge plug so that it wouldn't turn off if the house was struck by lightning. I was just getting into my story when I heard something, going to my bedroom door, I opened it to hear my father shouting about something and my mother shouting back.

_'Great, another argument.'_

This was practically all my parents did, argue about this, argue about that, once, I even heard them arguing about _me_. I don't know why they were doing that; probably arguing over who will have parental custody of me if they decided to split up, but this makes me mad. I'm seventeen years old, almost an adult and I can look after myself. But, parents will be parents, and I just let them get on with it.

**A rumble of thunder.**

Yep, turning out to be quite a good storm; I can't worry about that though, I have other things to do, like for example, get my story done. I'd been thinking about it for a while, and the plot bunnies had been reproducing like...well bunnies; the idea growing and growing and growing until I just _had_ to write it down. It's Saturday today and I didn't have to worry about college work for two days, so I could concentrate on my story.

**Another rumble of thunder and the sound of rain hitting the window.**

Gah! How can I work with all this noise going on; my parents arguing downstairs, the thunder and the rain, this' all too much. I put my computer down, and shut the lid, there's no way I can work. Once again, I walked over to the window and watched the storm.

**_Flash._ **

_'One, two, three, four, five...'_

**Rumble of thunder.**

So it's five miles away and already the swirls are coming up over the rocks; sighing, I decided that I'd better go downstairs and warn my parents about the impending problem...however, as I turned around, the corner of my eye caught something standing on the rocks. I ran to my window and opened it, calling out to the figure on the rocks.

"Hey...what're you doing out there? Are you alright?" I asked.

The figure looked like it had its back to me and didn't even acknowledge my hollering. I opened the window farther and began climbing out of it, my bare feet touched the ground and I began to walk through the mist of sea water and the rain and the pitch blackness.

"Hey...you alright?" I called.

There was no reply again, so I began to walk faster towards the figure, only to be stopped by a flash of lightning that blinded me; I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them, the figure was gone.

_'What the...'_

Okay, so that's weird. I looked around, searching for the missing figure atop the rocks and my mouth hung open when I realised where I was. Now the rocks outside my house, weren't flat, like in a straight line, oh no, they sloped upwards, and the very tip of them was higher than the house. I realised, I had walked so far and in such a short amount of time, I was at the tip of the hill of rocks, higher than the house, which when standing level with it, was the tallest thing here.

_'Oh shit.'_

So now, I'm the tallest thing around, and the lightning just _had_ to be fork lightning, I was about to run back to the safety of my house, when I just saw a flash of lightning before I felt a numbing sensation all over my body.

_'This can't be good.'_

I felt myself fall backwards and heard the crashing of the waves before I hit something… something that began to pull me under...I fought with my brain for control of my body, but it didn't want to give in. My eyes were fixed on one spot, and that one spot, just so happened to be the surface of the ocean I was now drowning in.


	3. The Dutchman

When I woke up, it was pitch black, and rain...whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone...pitch black? Wasn't it day time a minute ago? How in the world of hell could that of happened? Weird...anyway, I noticed that it was raining, I also noticed that sensations were back in my body, and the water was warm, whereas the water where I lived...was completely freezing...no exaggeration it was so cold, that it could turn you to ice in a matter of minutes...alright, maybe that _is_ an exaggeration, but you know what I mean.

_'It's odd...extremely odd.'_

My eyes opened and I saw a silhouette of a ship in front of me; now that my body was back to normal, well, as normal as can be considering I just fell nearly 100ft from rocky cliff to freezing ocean, which surprisingly turned warm; I began to swim towards the silhouette. From where I was swimming, I saw that it looked like a wreckage...oh well, better a wreckage than staying in this water over night...you know, I _still_ don't know how it went from being day time to night time, but still.

_'Why does swimming have to be so tiring?'_

I was panting by the time I got there, and I climbed aboard the wreckage, falling into the water that covered part of the deck and losing my strength fast...but I knew that I had to get farther onto the ship, to save my own hide if nothing more. So my body took over, using the last bit of my strength to get farther onto the wreck.

_'So...tired.'_

Finally! I got onto the wreck and my arms gave out on me, sending me crashing into the puddle of water on the deck. The rain was lashing down onto my body and the last thing I saw and heard before darkness enveloping me was the sound and sight of one William Turner running over to my rescue.

_'Sweet Darkness.'_

When I finally woke once again, it was to the sound of thumping. Now it wasn't the kind of thumping that you'd hear a stressed rabbit doing (I mean seriously, who would keep a rabbit on a ship?), but it sounded like the kind one would make, if one had a peg leg...or a lobster leg. I lifted my head and saw who was walking down the ship, it looked like...Davy Jones, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

_'Oh crap.'_

"Five men and one woman still alive, the rest have moved on" a raspy voice said.

It was a voice that was extremely familiar to me, I looked up and there he was...the object of my affections, in the flesh...Maccus. I looked down again as Jones passed me, and then I looked to my left, and saw, up close, William Turner. Just like in the movie, Koleniko was behind him, and he was faced down, until he looked towards me.

_'Am I dreaming? I must be'_

"What's your name?" He whispered.

My eyes opened wide...he was talking to me? Oh, better answer.

"E-Emily Francis" I said.

Will smiled a little and nodded, why was he trying to be nice to me? I mean, there was a huge chance that we might not see each other again, but then again, I was going to do anything I could to not be sent to the depths. My ears caught the questioning of Jones to the man with the bloody face and hands.

"Do ye fear death? Do ye fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished? I can offer ye...an escape.." he said.

 _"Don't listen to him_!" Another man said.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what was going to come next. Jones got up and caught his throat with his lobster clawed left hand, taking a drag of his pipe...

"Do ye not...fear death?" He asked.

The man continued to hold his cross...yeah, like that was gonna help him. There is no god that can help you if you're in the hands of Davy Jones...it's just one of these things that happens. Jones IS god of the seas.

"I-I'll take my chances sir" the man said.

Wrong answer. Jones released him and looked to Greenbeard.

"To the depths" he said.

I shut my eyes as Greenbeard sliced the mans throat and he and another of Jones' crew chucked the now bleeding to death body into the ocean, laughing while they did it. I must be dreaming, because I wouldn't be here if I wasn't...I needed to wake myself up, so I pinched myself and stopped myself from making any noise as I felt the pain...yet didn't come out of this...what was it? A nightmare? A dream? It definately wasn't a dream, because if it was, I wouldn't be here, but in a nice warm cabin doing naughty things to Maccus.

"Cruel blackguard!" Another man spat.

Jones looked at him.

"Life is cruel..." he said.

He tapped his pipe on his claw.

"Why should the afterlife be any different?" He asked.

He then went back to the man he was talking to earlier.

"I offer ye a choice, join my crew, and postpone the judgement...100 years before the mast...will ye serve?" He asked.

The man looked into his eyes.

"I-I will serve" he said.

"There" Jones said.

He then got up and began to walk, and I felt him stop in front of me.

"Well, well. Look what we have here...a lost little lass. Why are ye here?" He asked.

I looked up at him and saw him crouch down to my level.

"I-I don't know sir...o-one minute I was falling from a rocky cliff face, a-and the next, I was here…I-I don't e-even know i-if I'm alive" I said.

He looked me over and sniggered.

"Oh…ye are alive…just. Tell me lass...do ye fear death?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and nodded frantically. I was too young to die...I'm only seventeen for gods sake.

"Y-yes sir...I don't wanna die yet. I'm only 17 sir" I said.

I don't even know why I was telling him all this. I mean, it's not like his going to let me join his crew is it? He hates women…because of Calypso. Jones gave me one of his evil smiles and stood up.

"Join my crew...and ye can rid yerself of that fear" he said.

I was shocked…he just let me join his crew. Nervously I nodded.

"A-alright" I said.

He chuckled and then stopped in front of Will.

"You are neither dead nor dying, what is your purpose here?" He asked.

Will looked up at him...

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" Will mumbled.

Jones gave him a look.

"What is your purpose here?" He asked again.

Will looked to me...and then up at Jones again.

"Jack Sparrow...sent me to settle his debt" he said.

Jones chuckled a little.

"Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer" he said.

He then disappeared, as did the most of the crew on this wreck, leaving a few of the others here with us.

"What did you mean?" Will asked me.

I looked at him.

"W-what?" I asked.

Will rolled his eyes.

"When you told Jones that one minute you were falling off a rocky cliff face, and the next you were here" he said.

I made an 'o' with my lips. Right, time to have people laugh at me. So I told him of what happened and how I ended up here. At the end, I expected him to laugh at me, but he just sat there, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"So you're not from this time then?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Forget this time...I'm not from this _dimension_ " I said.

He looked at me and his eyes opened wide...I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm from a dimension where all this, is just a movie set...you're all played by actors...You're played by Orlando Bloom, Jack's portrayed by Johnny Depp, Jones by Bill Nighy, Lizzie by Kiera Knightly etc...in my dimension, you're not real...and I've always wished I could be in here, but being here now...I'm so scared" I said.

Will just looked at me in disbelief.

"You're crazy" he said.

I looked at him and then looked down.

"I'm not crazy...I'm scared" I said.

It was true, I _was_ scared. I had never wished to be in this situation, but...here I was, sat in the line of the guys from the movies, shivering from the cold, and scared for my life.


	4. Jones

Once on the _Dutchman,_ I was surprised to see that it's exactly the same as what it is in the movies. Well, apart from being bigger, and more...slimy, it was just...odd.

_'I like it.'_

I suddenly felt a hand on my back, it was Will. I smiled up at him and shivered. I was so cold...despite the water that I woke up in was warm...it was absolutely freezing on this ship. I _should_ be used to it, having lived by the sea all my life, but this was colder than that, this was Arctic cold, I suppose it didn't help that I was in wet clothes too. I shivered again.

_'So damn cold.'_

"Here" Will said.

I felt something go around my shoulders, and noticed that it was his jacket. I thanked him and pulled it closer around myself, despite it being too big...but it was warm, from his body. I sighed and tried to pull it even closer, only to hear a chuckle.

"You keep pulling it like that, you're gonna get lost in it" Will said.

I chuckled too and tried again to pull it closer to me. I then saw the captain and I remembered that I had to tell him something...I started towards him, but Will grabbed me. I shook his hand off and walked slowly up to Jones.

"Uh...C-captain Jones?" I asked.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes and I shrank back a little.

"What is it-uh?" He asked.

I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes.

"The chest is in danger" I said, as fast as I could.

Silence.

I opened one eye to see Jones staring at me...I sighed and closed my eyes again...anything to get away from that piercing gaze.

"The chest is in danger" I said, slowly this time.

Yet again...silence. Shit.

I opened an eye again and saw him scowling at me.

"How do you know of the chest-uh?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly...it was shaking, because I was shivering.

"You'll never believe me" I said.

He stepped closer to me.

"Try me" he said.

I took another breath and began my story.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Once I had finished, the whole crew had gathered around and caught the last part of the story. I waited with baited breath for the verdict of what I had just said...it seemed like I was waiting forever...the suspense was absolutely killing me. You know when you get into a really good movie, and it gets to a really good part...and then it just flicks to another scene? Well it was like that for me.

Come _on_ already.

"Really now?" Jones asked.

I nodded and looked down...Then Will came over to me and put his hand around my mouth.

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy..." he said.

I growled and bit his hand. He pulled it away pretty fast and shook his hand from the bite. He looked at me and I scowled at him.

"Jack Sparrow sent William Turner onto this ship to get the key to your chest. He wants it...but then again, so does this guy...whose name is Lord Cutler Beckett. He wants the heart to control you...therefore control the seas" I said.

Jones looked at me...just stared at me. He then motioned for me to go into his cabin...I went in and he followed me.

"What does Sparrow want with the chest?" He asked.

Oh shit...I was now either gonna save my hide, and doom Jack's, or I was going to not save my hide...and still doom Jacks...oh well. Either way, Jack's gonna get his come-uppance.

"He wants the chest, so that he can make you forget the debt he owes you" I said.

Jones nodded...he seemed to believe me. But why didn't Will believe me? Maybe I was crazy, but then again...maybe I wasn't.

"You say you're from another dimension?" Jones asked.

I nodded. He can't believe me…can he? I mean…time travel isn't even possible, let alone going into an Alternate Universe.

"Yeah...all of you are played by actors...a-and if you don't believe me, I can tell you all the names of your crew, and I can tell you your history too" I said.

The squid-man held his clawed hand up and looked me in the eyes.

"Start with the crew" he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Maccus, Koleniko, Greenbeard, Driftwood, Hadras..."

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"...Turtleman, Two head, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Urchin, Wheelback and Wyvern" I said.

This made Jones' eyes open wide. I had just named his entire crew, and I was now ready to tell him his history...if he so wished for me to do so.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know about you...or is that enough proof?" I asked.

He came out of his little trance...and looked me in the eye.

"You could be of some use to me" he said.

I swallowed. This didn't sound good at all. I was a woman, and a virgin no less…on a ship full of men…men who probably haven't had the touch of a woman in many years…and I was scared…poopless.


	5. Maccus

The rain was lashing down, and there was a storm. Jones was playing his organ, while the rest of us had to work out in the thunder, lightning and the rain.

"Heave, heave, heave, heave, heave" we all said.

"Heave ho!" Maccus shouted.

We were hauling a cannon up, I was behind Maccus, and I couldn't help but admire the muscles rippling in his back as he pulled the rope.

"Secure the mast tackle Mister Turner" Bos'un said.

"Set to it" he said again

Both Bootstrap and Will went to do as the Bos'un ordered...Me, Maccus and the other crewmembers went to do other things around the ship...I had to admit, I was a little queasy. I hadn't ever been on a boat before, much less a ship, but all the work, was making me forget my queasiness. Maccus was doing something and I went over to help.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I need to keep busy, unless you want to see what I had for supper this evening" I said.

He looked at me and allowed me to help him. The rain had soaked through my clothes, and my hair was clinging to my forehead. I didn't mind though, I was forever out in the rain back at home, except from when the swirls would get too high, and I would stay in. So I began to help Maccus, when I heard a huge crash...I looked behind me and saw that the cannon had fallen to the ground, with Will next to it. I guess Bootstrap and Will had just met.

"Haul that weevil to his feet" Bos'un said.

Koleniko and Greenbeard hauled Will to his feet, and put him against one of the masts.

"Five lashes'll remind you to stay on 'em" Bos'un said, lifting the cat-O'-nines above his head. Bootstrap caught his hand.

"No!" He shouted.

Bos'un looked at him, and I mimed his words with him.

"Impeding me in my duties...you'll share the punishment" he said.

"I'll take it all" Bootstrap said.

Jones came walking down the line.

"Will ye now...and what would prompt such an act of charity?" He asked.

I stole Bootstrap's line from him.

"His son..." I said.

Jones and Bootstrap looked at me.

"He's his son" I said again.

Jones stepped between Will and Bootstrap and chuckled.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this...five lashes be owed I believe it is" he said.

Bos'un gave Jones the cat-O'-nines and held it out to Bootstrap.

"No, no I won't" Bootstrap said.

"The cat's out of the bag Mister turner, your issue will feel its sting, be it by the Bos'un's hand, or your own" Jones said.

I watched as one of my favourite scenes played out before me...it was...almost like a dream. I didn't say anything, just watched.

"No" Bootstrap said.

"BOS'UN!" Jones called.

Bos'un reached out to take the cat-O'-nines.

"NO!" Bootstrap yelled, and took the whip.

Koleniko and Greenbeard ripped Will's shirt open...Bootstrap looked at him and then whipped him. I turned round and continued to do what I was doing...Maccus turned around and I could feel him watching me.

"What's the matter Lass, can't handle watchin' someone get whipped by the cat-O'-nines?" He asked.

I looked at him...my anger welling up.

"I can handle it just fine thank you...I'd just like to get this done...I'm feeling queasy again" I said.

Maccus chuckled and muttered something...I heard it. He called me a lightweight.

"How long have you been on this ship? 200 years at the most? I've never been on a boat, much less a ship" I said.

Once again Maccus chuckled at me and continued to do what he was doing before.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I was laying on the floor in the captain's cabin...Jones had ordered for me to be put in his cabin for protection...but there was no protection on this ship, and there never will be, considering I'm the only woman/girl among a whole crew of men, but hey...I guess as long as I was under the 'protection' of Davy Jones...I was 'Safe'. Jones opened the door and walked in...he looked at me and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What do you know of me?" He asked.

I sat up on the bed and looked at him...it was going to be a long night.

"I know that you supposedly fell in love with the sea...but that's not true, you fell in love with a woman, who was as versatile and as wild as the sea...but she betrayed you, so you showed the first brethren court how to bind her in her bones. As a result, she charged you with a duty, you had to ferry souls who died at sea to the other side, and every ten years, you could go ashore and be with she who love you the most...however, when you did get to go ashore, your love wasn't there, and so you gave up on her, and continued to captain the _Flying Dutchman_ , giving people the chance to join your crew, or be sent to your locker" I said.

Jones looked at me in shock...I guess he was surprised that I knew that much about him...

"How do you know of that-uh?" He asked.

I looked down.

"Because, like I said, I come from another dimension...I've seen what happens...Will's only here for the key to the chest, because he wants to saveElizabeth...and by doing that, he needs to get the compass from Jack. But it's not only Jack who wants the chest...Lord Cutler Beckett wants it too, to control you and take over the world to wipe out all pirates...and I don't want that to happen...when I watched the movies..." I said.

Jones looked confused.

"Movies?" He asked.

I nodded, but then remembered that this was way before my time, this was in like, the 18th century, so the 1700s...which meant they didn't know what movies were. I had just dropped myself right in it…

_'Crap'_

"Moving pictures" I said.

Jones nodded. Okay…he obviously thinks I'm crazy too…either that, or he really _does_ believe me.

"Anyway, when I watched the movies, you and your crew were my favourite characters" I said.

Jones' non-existent eyebrows rose up at that admission, but said nothing else.

"Get some rest...tomorrow we go after the chest" he said.

I nodded and lay back down, Jones lay back in the chair...

"Captain, Jones...here, you can have your bed" I said.

I got up off the bed and Jones shook his head...I lay back down on the bed and curled up. Oh I felt so stupid…telling Jones about something that won't even appear for another hundred years yet…I'm a dead woman.


	6. Jones' POV

The rain was lashing down on the surface of the ocean...me and my crew were under the surface, going towards a ship that had been wrecked by my little pet...the Kraken. However, when we got there, I wasn't expecting there to be a woman aboard. I walked up the ship, having emerged from the water, and met my first mate.

"Five men and one woman still alive, the rest have moved on" he said.

I walked past him and stopped at the most scared sailor there. I crouched down in front of him and lit my pipe before taking a drag and then speaking to the sailor.

"Do ye fear death? Do ye fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished?...I can offer you...an escape" I began.

Only to be interrupted by another sailor.

"Don't listen to him" he said.

I looked away from the sailor I was looking at and looked at the other sailor, who looked away, I saw the cross dangling from his hand. I got up and caught his throat in my claw, I took a drag of my pipe.

"Do ye not...fear death?" I asked him.

He looked at me and with a shaking voice said:

"I-I'll take my chances sir."

I let him go and looked to Greenbeard.

"To the depths" I said.

He chuckled and slit the sailor's throat. He and another one of my crew threw the man overboard. I then went back to the sailor that I was talking to earlier.

"I offer you a choice, join my crew, and postpone the judgement. 100 years before the mast...will ye serve?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"I-I will serve" he said.

"There" I said.

I then walked up to the woman.

"Well, well. Look what we have here...a lost little lass. Why are ye here?" I asked.

I looked her up and down, she obviously wasn't from the ship, and by the looks of her clothing, she wasn't from this time either.

"I-I don't know sir...o-one minute I was falling from a rocky cliff face, a-and the next , I was here…I-I don't even know if I'm alive" she said.

I looked her over and sniggered.

"Oh…ye are alive…just. Tell me lass, do ye fear death?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Y-yes sir...I don't wanna die yet...I'm only 17 sir" she said.

I flashed her one of my evil smiles and stood up, I have no idea why I was about to do this…but…

"Join my crew...and ye can rid yerself of that fear" I said.

She nervously nodded at me.

"A-alright" she said.

I chuckled and stepped to the side.

"You are neither dead nor dying...what is you purpose here?" I asked.

He told me that Jack Sparrow sent him to settle his debt...and I went over to Sparrow's ship.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"Oh" was all Sparrow said.

I gave him a glare.

"You have a debt to pay…you've been captain of _The Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement" I said.

He gave me a startled look.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, before I was viciously mutinied upon" he said.

I wanted to laugh…I really did.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain none-the-less. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" I asked him.

He walked up to me.

"You have my payment…one soul to serve aboard your ship, he's already over there" he said.

I looked down at him.

"One soul is not equal to another" I said.

He smiled.

"Ah, so we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over price" he said.

I stopped.

"Price?" I asked.

Sparrow smiled even more at me.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" He asked.

I thought about that for a minute.

"One Hundred souls…three days-uh" I said.

He grinned.

"You're a diamond mate, send me back the boy and I'll get started straight off" he said.

Maccus my first mate stopped him as he went to walk away.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment…that leaves you only Ninety-nine more to go" I said.

Myself and my crew laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I happen to mention…he's in love…with a girl. Due to be married…betrothed…dividing him from her and her from him will only be half as cruel as allowing them to join in holy matrimony…eh?" He asked.

I stopped and thought of my own lost love for a minute…bringing an ache to my empty chest…then I remembered…my chest was exactly that…empty.

"I keep the boy…ninety-nine souls. But I wonder Sparrow, can ye live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?" I asked.

He thought for a minute.

"Yep…I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood er…ink?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand with my slimy one.

"Three days" I said.

I then went back to my own ship.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

The woman had come aboard my ship, I watched her as she looked around, then Turner came up behind her and gave her his jacket…I turned to walk into my cabin, when...

"Uh...C-captain Jones?" A voice asked.

I turned around to find the woman I'd brought aboard the ship. She shrank back at my piercing gaze and I smiled.

"What is it-uh?" I asked.

She took in a deep breath, and said something so fast, that I didn't hear it. I just looked at her, she then took in another deep breath.

"The chest is in danger" she said, slower this time.

My eyes widened.

"How do you know if the chest-uh?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"You'll never believe me" she said.

I stepped closer to her.

"Try me" I said.

She took a breath again and began her story.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After she finished her story, there was one thing floating around my mind. She's crazy.

"Really now?" I asked.

She looked down and nodded, then Turner came up to us and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy" he said.

No kidding.

She bit his hand and then looked at me.

"Jack Sparrow sent William Turner onto this ship to get the key to your chest. He wants it...but then again, so does this guy...whose name is Lord Cutler Beckett. He wants the heart to control you...therefore control the seas" she said.

I just stared at her, and then motioned her into my cabin.

"What does Sparrow want with the chest?" I asked.

"He wants the chest, so that he can make you forget the debt he owes you" she said.

I nodded. I still think she's crazy.

"You say you're from another dimension?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah...all of you are played by actors...a-and if you don't believe me, I can tell you all the names of your crew, and I can tell you your history too" she said.

I put my clawed hand up and sat in my chair.

"Start with the crew" I said.

She won't be able to name them all.

"Maccus, Koleniko, Greenbeard, Driftwood, Hadras..." she began.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"...Turtleman, Two head, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Urchin, Wheelback and Wyvern" she finished.

I was pretty sure that my face was set in a state of shock. She had named every single one of my crewmembers, and without hesitation or going wrong.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know about you...or is that proof enough?" She asked.

I returned to focus and looked her in the eye.

"You could be of some use to me" I said.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"Five lashes'll remind you to stay on 'em" Bos'un said, lifting the cat-O'-nines above his head. Bootstrap caught his hand.

"No!" He shouted.

Bos'un looked at him.

"Impeding me in my duties...you'll share the punishment" he said.

"I'll take it all" Bootstrap said.

I came walking down the line.

"Will ye now...and what would prompt such an act of charity?" I asked.

The woman spoke.

"His son..." she said.

Myself and Bootstrap looked at her.

"He's his son" she said again.

I stepped between Will and Bootstrap and chuckled.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this...five lashes be owed I believe it is" I said.

Bos'un gave me the cat-O'-nines and I held it out to Bootstrap.

"No, no I won't" Bootstrap said.

"The cat's out of the bag Mister turner, your issue will feel its sting, be it by the Bos'un's hand, or your own" I said.

"No" Bootstrap said.

"BOS'UN!"

Bos'un reached out to take the cat-O'-nines.

"NO!" Bootstrap yelled, and took the whip.

Koleniko and Greenbeard ripped Will's shirt open...Bootstrap looked at him and then whipped him

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I walked into my cabin to see the woman led on the floor. I sat in the chair next to my bed and she got up off the floor and got onto my bed.

"What do you know of me?" I asked.

She sat up on the bed and looked at me.

"I know that you supposedly fell in love with the sea...but that's not true, you fell in love with a woman, who was as versatile and as wild as the sea...but she betrayed you, so you showed the first brethren court how to bind her in her bones. As a result, she charged you with a duty, you had to ferry souls who died at sea to the other side, and every ten years, you could go ashore and be with she who love you the most...however, when you did get to go ashore, your love wasn't there, and so you gave up on her, and continued to captain the _Flying Dutchman_ , giving people the chance to join your crew, or be sent to your locker" she said.

I was completely caught off guard with that.

"How do you know of that?" I asked.

She looked down.

"Because, like I said, I come from another dimension...I've seen what happens...Will's only here for the key to the chest, because he wants to save Elizabeth...and by doing that, he needs to get the compass from Jack. But it's not only Jack who wants the chest...Lord Cutler Beckett wants it too, to control you and take over the world to wipe out all pirates...and I don't want that to happen...when I watched the movies..." she said.

Movies...what in the name of all things unholy are they?

"Movies?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Moving pictures" she said.

I'm supposed to know what they are? Anyway, I went with it, I nodded.

"Anyway, when I watched the movies, you and your crew were my favourite characters" she said.

My non existent eyebrows rose up at the admission, but I didn't say anything. So...she likes me and my crew huh?

"Get some rest...tomorrow we go after the chest" I said.

She nodded and laid back down, I lay back in the chair...I was about to drift off when...

"Captain Jones...here, you can have your bed" the woman said.

She got up off of my bed and I shook my head...she lay back down on the bed and curled up. Tomorrow, not only will we be going after the chest, but I will be asking her what she knows of my crew. I really don't like having a woman aboard my ship, but she could actually be of some use to me...I guess she could stay, until I find the chest that is...and then she'll be going to the locker.


	7. Koleniko

I was in a wonderful dream, about pirates swashbuckling and stealing gold...it was quite funny actually, considering the pirates I was dreaming of, were sheep. Pirate sheep. Come on, how weird can you get...I found myself laughing at she sheer oddity of it. Then one of them began calling me...only they weren't using my name...they were calling me 'lass'.

"Come on lass, get up" one said.

It didn't sound like a sheep, it sounded like...one of the crewmembers from Davy Jones' crew. But still...I continued to watch them run about, stealing gold, well what they thought was gold, but was actually their food. Another one stopped in front of my mind and began to call me 'lass' again.

"Come on lass, wake up" it said.

I then had the feeling of being shaken awake. And I woke with a start to see Koleniko in front of me, he let me go and I sat up, he watched me the entire way.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Sunrise, captain wants ya" he said.

I nodded and got out of the bed that I was in, having slept in my clothes and shoes all night, I was a little stiff, but nothing that a good stretch couldn't sort out. So I got off the bed and stretched a little before I went to the helm where the captain was.

"You wanted to see me captain?" I asked.

He looked down at me and I shrank away from his gaze...he was looking at me like he wanted to eat me...I had the strangest feeling of wanting to take Cotton's parrot's line and say 'Don't eat me'.

"Glad yer up lass, I was beginning ta think ye had passed on-uh" he said.

Did I detect a hint of humour in his voice? Anyway, I was getting annoyed by people calling me lass. I have a name you know. I looked up at Jones.

"Just gonna get this out in the open. My name's not 'lass', my name's Emily Francis, but many people call me Emmie" I said.

Jones chuckled and looked out towards the water...I sighed and looked out there too.

"It's gorgeous" I said.

He looked back at me and nodded.

"Aye, it is..." he said.

I smiled a little.

"So, what did you want me for captain?" I asked.

He looked at me and then at the deck. I sighed, this man was extremely annoying.

"The chest is safe...Emily. I have no need to go after it" he said.

I can't believe my ears, did-did he just say that the chest was safe? I scoffed.

"Not while William Turner's on the ship" I said.

Jones looked down at me, and then went off to his cabin to play his organ. I sighed and stayed at the helm...I then had a thought.

"Greenbeard?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I motioned him up to the helm. He came up and I turned away from the rest of the crew.

"Probably tonight, Bootstrap's gonna come up here, while you're on the helm, and tell you that the captain told him that he was to relieve you...this is a lie. Don't listen to him" I said.

Greenbeard looked at me, and I could tell that he was wondering how I knew that he'd be on the helm tonight. I shrugged and walked away, going down to watch the game of Liar's dice.

"Hey lass, what did the captain want ya for?" Koleniko asked.

I sat down behind him and sighed.

"It's Emily or Emmie, and to tell me that he's not going to look for the chest, he says it's safe" I said.

Koleniko looked at me and made a face like 'so?'.

"Listen, the chest isn't safe while Will Turner's on the ship, you guys know why Jack sent Will onto this ship don't you?" I asked.

Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker shook their heads, I sat opposite Maccus.

"Jack Sparrow sent Will onto this ship to get the key off of Jones. Don't ask me how I know this, call it intuition" I said.

They all nodded, though Maccus looked a little suspicious. I didn't take any notice of it though, I don't care. I got up and walked off to the captain's cabin, where I heard Jones playing his organ.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I stood, looking out to the sea, it was so beautiful...but living by it for pretty much all my life, I've kinda grown used to it. Doesn't mean to say that I've ever been on a ship before though. My stomach was still doing front flips and back flips, and I'll tell you now, it didn't feel good.

"You don't look so good lass" I heard a voice say.

I looked behind me to see Clanker. I sighed.

"My name's either Emily or Emmie, you choose, just stop calling me lass, it makes me feel younger than I am already, but hey...did Jones put all you in charge of me or something?" I asked.

Clanker chuckled and came to stand by me.

"Now, even if he did, why would I tell you?" He asked.

I sighed and looked out to the sea again, he was right, if Jones _had_ told Clanker, Koleniko and Maccus to watch me, then they wouldn't tell me would they.

"I guess not...but it's not like I'm going to...you know, go throw myself off the ship, or do something stupid like that is it?" I asked.

Clanker thought about this and then looked at me. He shrugged and walked away. I inwardly smiled, I thought so. I've been dreaming of being on this ship for so long, it's not like I'm going to throw it all away just because Jones has me being babysat.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

That night, I was sat on the little turny thing that the crew used to call up the Kraken, and I could slowly feel my eyelids drooping. God I was so tired, so much so, that the little turny thing I was sat on, looked a mite too comfortable...I lay back onto the slimy wheel and close my eyes, before opening them when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw...Bootstrap, I knew where he was going, but I'd see what Greenbeard would say. Hopefully, he'd remember what I told him earlier. I slid off the wheel and walked over to the captain's cabin, and there I waited for Will in the shadows.

When he finally came within a foot of the door, I stood in front of him.

"You know, trying to get the key off the captain while he's sleeping isn't a good idea" I said.

He looked at me.

"Why should I listen to you? You're crazy" he said.

I nodded and smiled up at him in the way that Jack would.

"That may be son, but craziness is an illness, madness is a disease, insanity is inherited and weirdness is in the blood. I may be crazy, but I ain't stupid" I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then he went to push past me...but once again, I stepped in the way.

"You don't wanna go in there" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I grinned...I was gonna tell him something that would put him off going in there.

"Well because...the captain's..." I began.

I leaned up and whispered the rest in his ear. He looked at me with wide eyes and pointed to the door.

"He's...?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yep. So I wouldn't go in there just yet" I said.

Will turned around and walked off...I knew he'd be back, but I had to let things run their course...at least, once he's off the ship, I can tell Jones where he'll be.


	8. The Next Day

As I predicted, Will had gone back into Jones' cabin and stolen the key, I _had_ warned him that stealing it really wasn't a good idea, but obviously, he hadn't listened to me. I shook my head and grinned over at Bootstrap, he was in Tuh-ruh-ble. Jones crashed out of his cabin, and he looked...furious, for lack of a better word.

"Who did it-uh? Who stole the key?" He shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, I smiled and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder, he looked down at me, the scowl on his squiddy features ever present.

"Not meaning to sound cocky Captain...well I _am_ but that's besides the point. Did I or did I _not_ say, that the chest was in danger while young William Turner was on board?" I asked.

He scowled at me and I shrugged and walked away. I _did_ as a matter of fact, the first time I got onto this ship, which was a few days ago, that the chest was in danger. But did he listen? Nooo, don't listen to the crazy kid from another _dimension_ who's seen this happen already.

"You really should've listened to me. Oh, and if you're wondering who helped young mister Turner, because he's not _that_ bright, you should be looking at his daddy dearest" I said.

I then walked off, aware that someone was following me, not that I cared, but if they guy didn't stop following me, then he'd have something to care about.

 _'Alright, maybe not. You're not_ that _gutsy'_ I thought.

Talking cockily to Davy Jones, the demon of all demons was _one_ thing, deballing a guy was a whole other slice of pie altogether. I looked behind me and saw Hadras, I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"You need something?" I asked.

He looked down and I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked back up and took a step towards me. I held my ground, Hadras was a funny guy, especially when Jack knocked his head off, but he was also one of Davy Jones' crew.

"How'd you know what Bootstrap did Muchacha?" He asked.

Okay, not a big speaker of Spanish, but I knew that _Muchacha_ meant _Lass_. And I was getting sick and tired of people calling me _Lass_.

"Right...first thing's first. The name is either Emily, or Emmie, you got that? Second, I'm not going to tell you how I knew what Bootstrap did, because you'd never believe me. Now you had better go, Jones is going to need you to call up the Kraken" I said.

I turned to do some work, but stopped when I heard Jones call my name. I dropped what I was doing and walked over to him, only to be held back by Koleniko. Jones grabbed my throat with his claw and made me look at him.

 _'Great now you made him mad'_ I thought.

Whoa, hold on. Whole Sakura moment here. I do _not_ have a concience who talks to me alright, my name is Emily...not Billboard brow Sakura. Anyway, he made me look at him.

"Why did you not stop-uh Turner from stealing the key-uh?" He asked.

I swallowed as best I could with a huge lobster claw around my larynx, and took in a shaky breath. With his claw practically crushing my windpipe and my larynx, it was hard to _breathe_ let alone talk.

"I-I tried...w-when he f-first tried, I s-stopped him, b-but when I w-went to bed, h-he must've tr-tried again. H-honestly, I-I would ne-ver want Jack t-o get the key" I said.

He let my throat go, and Koleniko let _me_ go. My hands instantly went to my throat, now I know how Bootstrap feels, when it's done to him. Jones looked over to the ship that was sailing away and turned to the man who had helped young Turner escape. He grabbed his throat and put his face right next to his.

"You...will...watch this" he said.

Most of the crew, well, technically half of it went to the huge wheel like thingy that they used to call the Kraken and began to turn it, with Jimmy Legs whipping them to make them work harder.

"Let no joyful voice be heard, let no man look up at the sky with hope, and let this day be cursed, by we who ready to wake...the Kraken-uh" Jones said.

The middle of the wheel hit the hull of the ship and sent a ripple through the water, calling the Kraken. Bootstrap tried to get out of Crash's and Koleniko's grip.

"NO!" He shouted.

I almost told him that he shouldn't have tried to help his son, but thought better of it, considering it would probably get me into more trouble than I was already in.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After the Kraken had destroyed _The Edinburgh Trader_ which was the ship that Will was on, there were a load of debris in the water, but no body of one William Turner. I knew he wouldn't be there, because he was alive. Jones looked out to the water and Maccus came up behind him.

"He must've been claimed by the sea" he said.

Jones looked around at him and snarled.

"I _am_ the sea" he said.

He walked up to the stern of the ship, Koleniko right behind him.

"Chart a course to Isla Cruces, get me there first" he said.

Koleniko was confused.

"First?" He asked.

Jones turned on him.

"Who sent that thieving charleton onto my ship? Who told them of the key?...Jack Sparrow" he said.

Koleniko nodded and walked off to chart the course to Isla Cruces. I hurried up to Jones.

"You're gonna be too late. We're gonna get there, and Jack's gonna have the heart already" I said.

He snorted at me.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

I sighed. Hadn't I told him this before?

"Because, like I said...you're my favourite cha-people" I said.

Jones snorted again.

"If ye can call us people lass" he said.

I shook my head and as he turned to walk away, I stepped in front of him. There was something about the way he said that, it made me angry.

"Not true. Yes, you may have been under the water for so long that you've all adopted the appearances of the marine life, but under it all, I know you're all men, and I know you care" I said.

Jones came down to my level and looked me right in the eyes, obviously looking for any sign that I was lying, or just telling him this to get out of trouble. When he found none, he stood up straight.

"How can I care, if I have no heart-uh?" He asked.

I chuckled and stepped a little closer to him. Looking him over, god I hated being so damned short.

"You don't just care with your heart Davy...you care with this too" I said...tapping his forhead.

He gave me a look, as if he didn't believe me and I gave him a smile, before walking off. However, I almost bumped into Maccus. Realising he had heard, I lowered my gaze and walked off, I knew that he was following me, but I didn't care. I was completely mortified. I was gonna go past the captain's cabin and to the bow of the ship, but Maccus grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the cabin wall.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

He looked at my face, his one eye studying me.

"Enough. Do you really think that?" He asked.

I gave him a look that said ' _What do you think'_ and he looked away.

"We're monsters lass" he said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. What was it with these people calling me Lass?

"It's Emily...or Emmie, you choose, and no you're not" I said.

He looked at me and then grabbed my arms, shaking me a little before making me look up at him in fear and wonder.

"When you look at me, or any of the crew, what do you see?" He asked.

I didn't respond, and he looked away.

"That's what I thought" he said.

He began to walk away and that's when I piped up.

"I see men Maccus. I see men with tortured souls, looking for redemption, by doing a lifetime of servitude. Tell me Maccus, what drives a man to do two lifetimes of servitude aboard _The Flying Dutchman_?" I asked.

He looked at me and I walked away, but not before:

"You've been told, or told yourself that you're a monster for so long, you've began to believe it. Well, you're NOT a monster, so you'd better start believing it" I said.

I walked away and went down into the crews quarters where I slept. I got into my hammock and closed my eyes, waiting until we got to Isla Cruces.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

When we finally got to Isla Cruces, I came up onto the deck to catch the last of what Maccus said.

"I trust ye to know what awaits ye should ye fail" Jones said.

I knew this part. I walked up to Jones and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm going too" I said.

They all looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I may not be good with a sword, I may not be one of you guys. But I'm still going. I can get to the heart, because I'll know where it is. And don't tell me otherwise, I'm going and that's that" I said.

Jones looked at me and raised a non existant eyebrow. He chuckled and nodded at Maccus, who rolled his eye and turned back towards the island. Jones narrowed his eyes.

"Down then" he said.

"DOWN!" Maccus and the rest of the crew shouted.


	9. The Heart

Once we got onto the shore of Isla Cruces, I ran off in the direction I knew the chest would be. Now, I knew that Jack didn't have it, neither did Norrington, or Turner. So, that would mean that Pintel and Ragetti had it. Now to get it off them. It was true that I wasn't good with a sword, heck, I've never even wielded a sword. But, three years in Judo class and martial arts (My parents both worked, so they thought I'd better be prepared in case we had a break in or something), I could fight off two men.

I hope.

So, as I got into the forest, I heard the bell on the church tolling. That's gonna draw the crew into the forest, and I was going to make it so that I had the chest when they found it. I continued to follow Pintel and Ragetti until they came across Elizabeth and she reached for her sword, but there wasn't anything there. The two dropped the chest, which made me wince, and pulled their swords out. They began to advance on her and then I saw Maccus' axe hit one of the trees. I smiled.

Time for a war. And time to see my Maccus in action. ( _My_ Maccus? What the hell?)

As Pintel and Ragetti gave their swords to Elizabeth and picked up the chest, I followed them, and they dropped it on the floor when they tried to go through a tree.

How stupid _can_ you get?

While Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti fought, I got the chest and moved it to a more open space, where Hadras could get it easily. Once he had it, I began to run through the trees, while Hadras ran through the open part of the forest. I knew what was going to happen next, Jack was going to knock his block off...literally...with a coconut.

My best part.

So once he'd done that, and he was at the chest, I growled and ran towards him, throwing myself onto him and knocking him backwards. I decided that I'd act like my name suggests, and I crouched low and began to growl at Jack. He'd opened the chest already, which was good, so I backed up, and took the heart out, closing the lid and grinning at Jack.

I ran.

Into the trees and waited. Not the best idea no, but still not the worst. So I waited until the crew had gone to the shore, before I went to the shore myself and attempted to get away. Only, Jack stopped me while the others were fighting the crew.

"Now now lass...yer not gonna get away that easily" he said.

I rolled my eyes and took up a stance, he drew his sword and pointed it at me. My eyes went as wide as a deers' did when faced with a car going 30MPH with beaming headlights.

Oh shit.

I looked around and grinned. Jack may be witty, but I wonder how a witty, filled with Scurvy pirate can do against a pretty healthy 17 year old. Who of course had a level in gymnastics. (It may have been a P, but still).

"Really now?" I asked.

I looked around his body, and the environment and thought of a few tactical movements. His legs were spread wide.

I could act as if I was running towards him and just slip through his legs and run to the cover of the rest of the crew.

No, too predictable.

I could dart around him and run to the cover of the rest of the crew.

Nope, leaves me too vulnerable.

I could act as if I was running towards him, slip under his legs, kick his backside and then run to the cover of the rest of the crew.

Now _that's_ a plan.

But now to put that plan into action. I'm not quite sure if I can do this. But hey, it's now or never. I narrowed my eyes at him, began to run towards him, slid under his legs, turned over and used both my feet to push him into the water, before running for the cover of the rest of the crew. The only problem, having been home schooled, my fitness level has run to almost nil, and Jack was able to recover quickly and rugby tackle me to the ground.

"Give me the heart" he said.

I clutched it to my chest.

"No" I said.

He squirmed around and tried to pry it out of my hands.

"Give me it" he said.

I rolled onto my stomach.

"Why? Just so you can make Jones square your debt? I don't think so" I said.

We continued to squabble like this, until I rolled over, kicked Jack in the chest and followed the rest of the crew into the forest. Jack chased after me and, managed to get me to the ground again. I had put the heart in one of my socks, and the put a sea slug (Of which I found on Clanker) into the other one, so I gave him the one with the sea slug in.

"Here, have it" I said.

He took it and didn't even bother looking in it, instead looking to shoot me. I got up and ran off. I stopped when I heard what Hadras said to Norrington. He gave Hadras the chest, and ran off, and then I ran to the cover of the rest of the crew.

"What happened to you?" Koleniko asked.

I puffed out a breath and bent over, holding my knees.

"You don't wanna know. But hey...lookie what I have" I said.

I pulled the heart out from down my top and presented it to Hadras' body. He took it and put it in the chest, before they all walked off. I chuckled down at Hadras' head and picked him up.

"Thanks Muchacha" he said.

I growled and looked at him.

"I _can_ just put your head back down and leave it you know...I don't _have_ to carry it" I said.

He was quiet then.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Jones smiled at the chest and he put me in his cabin when we got back to the ship, where I knew I'd be safe from the water. I felt the ship rise up as we surfaced next to _The Black Pearl_. I loved this part very much.

"Oi fishface!" Jack shouted.

This got Jones' attention.

"Lose something? Eh? _Scungilli!_ " Jack said.

He then fell down the stairs to the helm and I had to keep myself from laughing. He then stuck his hands up with the jar of dirt in them.

"Got it!" He said.

I chuckled quietly and then he got up.

"So you've come to negotiate eh? Have you ya slimy git. Look what I've got. _I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it_ " He sang.

"His brain?" I mumbled.

Koleniko heard me and coughed to cover up his chuckle.

"Enough" Jones said.

The cannons began to come out and Jack stopped dead. He said something.

"Hard to starboard!"Elizabeth shouted.

"Hard to starboard!" Jones shouted to Greenbeard.

He then looked at Maccus.

"Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths" he said.

"Fire!" Maccus shouted.

The cannons began to fire, and I walked off to sit on the thingy which was used to call up the Kraken. All that running tired me out. I only just heard what Jones said next.

"Let them taste the triple guns" he said.

"Aye captain" Greenbeard said.

In the end, it was too late, the _Pearl_ is faster with the wind.

"We're out of range!" Koleniko shouted.

Jones thought of something.

"Break off pursuit, run her light and douse canvas" he said.

Maccus came down to him.

"We're giving up sir?" He asked.

Then they both smiled. I think it's about time I got off this turny thingy. I got off it and half the crew began to turn it. I grinned at Jones.

"You're a cruel one Mr Jones" I said.

He chuckled and looked down at me.

"So be ye from what I've heard from the crew" he said.

I looked down.

"I tried, but still...I used to be a good runner, but I was home taught, so I kinda lost the ability to run as fast as I once used to. But I've always been told, by my parents, that I'm quite brainy" I said.

He chuckled as the middle of the turny thingy hit the hull of the ship.

"Now we wait?" I asked.

"Now we wait" Jones confirmed.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

As I watched the Kraken do her work, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for young Mr Turner and Elizabeth. And not forgetting what was going to happen to Jack.

"You alright Emily?" I heard a scratchy voice ask.

I turned towards it to see Koleniko.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worn out from all that running earlier" I said.

He chuckled and leaned against the rail.

"You did good. It's not often the captain gives praise to one of his crew members. You've been on this ship for what...three days, and already the captain's givin' ye praise" he said.

I smiled.

"I've never been one who never had friends. Sure, I wasn't the most popular girl in school, but I wasn't the most hated either. Everyone, apart from those posh wenches and lads, tried to talk to me. I've always been a good listener, and easy to get along with. Bearing in mind, I'm completely off my rocker, but hey...it's me, and if people don't like it, they can look the other way" I said.

Koleniko nodded and looked up to the sky.

"I heard what happened between you, Maccus and the captain earlier...what you said to Maccus. Is it true?" He asked.

I looked him over, and nodded.

"Every single word. Yes, you may have the spikes of a pufferfish..." I began.

He then blew his cheek out.

"...And you may be able to blow your cheek out to _look_ like a pufferfish, but I know that you're a man" I said.

He looked at me.

"How?" He asked.

I chuckled and turned to face him.

"Simple mannerisms. Living with mostly men in your life, an older brother, who left home a few years ago, a dad and seeing an uncle almost every day, you learn the basic mannerisms of men. I mean, you look like a man..." I said.

I put my hand on his chest and felt his pectoral muscles ripple, I then put my hand on his abdomen and felt his abdominals.

"You _feel_ like a man...and I'm not even going to take a _peek_ down those trousers, because I fear I might not like what I see down there" I chuckled.

He chuckled too and then we saw that the Kraken had finished her work. Jones watched as the _Pearl_ went down through the spyglass.

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled" he said.

I smiled and mentally shook my head.

 _'Not for long'_ I thought.


	10. Maccus...Again

It had been a couple of days since what happened between me, Jones and Maccus, and I had made quite good friends with Koleniko, Clanker, Jimmy Legs **(Which I was surprised about)** and of course Jones himself. But Maccus hadn't even so much as _looked_ at me, let alone speak to me. I began to wonder if I had done something wrong, but then I thought back to what I had said. Nothing that I had said or done would have made him angry...or upset. It ws either he was avoiding me for the sake of avoiding me, or he was being too damned stubborn.

Either way, I _have_ to try.

I went and found him, doing some work around the ship, and I stood there, watching him as he worked. Waiting until he noticed me, which hopefully, wouldn't be long.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I continued to casually lean against the mast and watch him. Not saying a word...I wasn't trying to annoy him, but it looked like I was doing so anyway.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know why you're avoiding me" I said.

He snorted and continued with his work.

"I don't owe you any explanation as to whether I'm avoidin' you or not" he said.

I shrugged.

"True, you don't. But you could at least be curtious and tell me whether you _are_ avoiding me or not" I said.

He sighed and stopped his work, turning around to look at me he glared at me with his one eye. And surprisingly, it was making me feel a _little_ scared.

"I'm not avoiding you" he said.

Riiiight...so he's just being stubborn then?

"Oh, nice to know you're only being stubborn rather than avoiding me for the sake of avoiding me" I said.

He growled and walked off. I had to say something, and I knew I was going to get into trouble for this...but hey.

"I wonder...does Jones know that his first mate is such a coward?" I asked.

As I expected, no sooner than the words had left my mouth, I had a lobster encased hand around my throat.

"I'm **_NOT_** a coward" he said.

I shrugged.

"Really? So...you're avoiding me...why?" I gasped.

He growled again.

"I-I'm not avoiding you" he repeated.

He let me go and looked down, before walking away again.

"Would you _please_ tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

He turned around and snickered.

"You wouldn't understand" he said.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Try me" I said.

He sighed and sat down...I sat down next to him and he began to tell me what was bothering him.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Once he was done telling me, I felt a little bad for asking, but then again, glad that he'd told me. Poor man, after joining Jones' crew 200 years ago, every ten years, they'd been allowed to have fun ashore, and the crew went to the taverns to have a few drinks. Koleniko and the others had been able to pay tavern whores for their... _services_. But none of the whores had even _glanced_ in his direction. He hadn't minded at the time, but then, as he got older, he'd wanted some female attention. He told me that he'd found a woman, who was willing to go with him, but she'd wanted to wear a blindfold.

And after, she'd asked for more money than any other guy would be asked for. He told me that she'd said, that he was a monster, and that he was right to be damned to the _Flying Dutchman_. After that, he'd not asked another woman to satisfy his manly needs, just opting to ignore them, and not show any emotion to any of the drunk whores who tried to throw themselves at him.

"That's deep" I said.

What else _could_ I say? What was on my mind at the time?

_'Oh Maccus, let me please you? I'm not very good at it, considering I'm a virgin, but hey, I'll give it a go'_

Yeah, that would have gone down well. I looked at him, into his face and for once in the entire time I'd been on this ship, I saw some vulnerability. It made my heart weep, and ache. To see such a brave, strong willed man, brought to almost tears by the memory of a cheap tavern slut, it was painful. I took his human, but barnacled hand into my own, and he looked up at me.

"Maccus. You're _not_ a monster" I said.

I walked to the bucket I saw, grabbed it, filled it to the top with water and took it back to him. I held it out to him and he took it. I then went and stood behind him.

"Look into it, and tell me what you see" I said.

He was about to protest, but I pointed to the water, he sighed and looked into it.

"I see - I see a head of a hammerhead, sharp teeth, one eye and barnacles around his face. I see a monster Emily" he said.

He went to put the bucket down, but I stopped him buy putting my hand on his arm.

"You wanna know what I see?" I asked.

He looked down at my reflection and I smiled.

"I see...a nose..." I poked it.

He glared at me.

"...A mouth..." I stroked my finger over his lips.

His eye went a little wider

"...An eye..." I stroked under his one eye.

It closed.

"...And a face...Maccus. You may _look_ like a hammerhead shark, you may have the teeth of a hammerhead shark, and your left eye might had moved from the center of your face, to the left side of your head, but you're still a man" I said.

He sighed and then I felt his shoulders shudder a little, and his hitched breath. He was finally letting me see his vulnerability. I went around to the front of him, took the bucket off fo him, put it on the floor, and then wrapped my arms around his form. Luckily there was no one about, and I could tell he was holding back.

"Maccus...let it go. Get it all out into the open" I said.

His breath shuddered.

"I have a duty" he said.

He was about to get up, but I stopped him and looked him in his eye.

"I'm pretty sure Captain Jones will allow a little time for his first mate to have a little breakdown" I said.

He chuckled a little, but then the tears began flowing freely from his eye. I pulled his head down to my shoulder and he gripped me, holding on for dear life.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here" I said.

I continued to whisper comforting nothings to him, until he calmed down and sat up straight, wiping his face off. I smiled and held up the bucket, he thanked me and used his one human-ish hand to rince his face, and seeing there was nothing about for him to wipe his face dry, I ripped a bit of my shirt off and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he said.

I smiled and tapped his shoulder. I got up and went to leave, but I felt his lobster encased hand gently grab my wrist.

"Thank you" he said.

I let the corners of my mouth twitch up a little and nodded.

"You know where I am, the next time you need a shoulder to cry on" I said.

He nodded and let me go. As I walked off, my smile faded into a frown, my heart was aching...a lot. And I hadn't realised why, until now. What may have started out as a fangirl crush, slowly dissipating, was now back, and I had the slightest feeling, that I was falling for Maccus, Davy Jones' first mate.


	11. A Few Weeks Later

It'd been a few weeks since I talked to Maccus, and during that few weeks, we'd noticed we had a stowaway on board. Actually, it was just after we left another caribbean island after reburying Jones' heart, that we noticed we'd left someone behind...and when Jones had seen what the guy was doing he sent us all to stop him, only we got there too late, and the guy had already run off with the heart.

So now we're under the control of the EITC (East India Trading Company) and doing their dirty work, which of course, includes destroying other pirate ships.

"This bites...he thinks he's all _noble_ and _rich_ by supposedly _ridding_ the world of pirates...but in actuality, he's making things worse" I said.

"I totally agree with you Em...but we can't do nothin' about it...he has Jones at pistol point" Koleniko said.

I nodded, yeah, alright. Beckett had Jones by the short and curlies...but hey...you know what to do if someone has you by those...chop them off. Beckett wouldn't destroy the captain of the _only_ ship that could sail underwater, but that also meant, we're under his control for a looooong, loooooong time.

Crap.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I was sitting on the little platform at the stern of the ship, looking out to the sea...

"Beautiful ain't it?" A husky voice asked.

I turned to see Maccus stood there.

"Yeah...yeah it is" I said.

He climbed up next to me and sat down, staring out into the ocean, well, he wanted to make me _think_ that he was looking out into the ocean, but when I moved my eyes to the side, I could see he was staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

He looked away in an instant, and I pushed down any thought that he may have feelings for me. I'm the only woman on a ship full of men...I'm bound to get longing looks and other things. But I couldn't help but have a little bit of _hope_ that somewhere deep inside of him, he has the same feelings as I do.

"Emily...I have something I need to tell you..." he began.

I leaned towards him and he was about to tell me what it was, when we heard some commotion on the ship. I jumped down, as did Maccus and we walked towards the commotion...only to see Norrington and his men stood there. Then we heard thumping, and Jones came on deck.

"Go...all o' ye, and take that infernal thing with you...I will not have it on my ship" he said.

A voice came from nowhere.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that...because I will" it said.

Beckett!

I scowled.

"Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company" he continued.

He then motioned to the others to take the heart.

"We need prisoners to interrogate, and that only works if we have survivors" he said.

Jones scowled at him.

"The _Dutchman_ sails as its captain commands" he said.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded" Beckett said.

I snorted.

"I would have thought you'd have learned that when I ordered you to kill your little pet" Beckett said.

Oh, I so badly wanted to introduce my two friends to his face.

"This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial" he said

That was it.

"That makes no sense" I said.

He looked at me.

"And who is this?" He asked.

I snapped at his hand as he reached it towards me.

"None of your business" I said.

He smiled and walked off.

"Oh how I'd love to wipe that petulant smirk of his ugly face" I muttered.

I heard Jimmy Legs chuckle.

"Wouldn't we all" he said.

We all went back to what we were doing, and I found Maccus again.

"What was it you were going to tell me before we got interrupted?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It don't matter" he said.

He continued on his way to the crews quarters and I shrugged, going over to Jones...Oh I had a plan.

"Captain Jones...I have a plan to get Beckett off our backs" I said.

He looked at me.

"I'm listening" he said.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After I'd told him my plan, he was smiling his evil smile.

"Ye think that'll work?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. He's smart, but its worth a try" I said.

I then walked off, giving him time to think about what I'd just told him. I sighed and assumed the position that I was in before.

Who knew being on a ship and being commanded could be so damn boring?


	12. Beckett

We were trapped on the _Dutchman_ while we were doing Beckett's dirty work, and every time we had to go under the water, I had to go into Davy's cabin until we were back above the water. It sucked a lot.

"Damn" I said.

I watched as the _Dutchman's_ cannons destroyed the ship we were preying on. I grinned and walked over to Davy...who wasn't very happy about doing Beckett's dirty work either.

"You think it's time to put it into action?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Aye lass" he said.

I glared at him, but then grinned, I walked over to Maccus and told him what we were going to do. He nodded and we got to work.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

_"The king and his men,_  
Stole the queen from her bed  
And bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers  
Where we will, will roam.

 _Yo, ho. All hands_  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave, ho. Thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

 _Yo, ho. Haul together_  
Hoist the colours high H  
eave, ho. Thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

 _Now some have died, and some are alive_  
Others sail on the sea  
With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay  
We lay to fiddlers green.

 _The bell has been raised from its watery grave_  
Hear it's seprical tone  
A call to all, pay heed the squall  
Turn your sails to home.

 _Yo, ho. Haul together_  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave, ho. Thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die"

I wasn't the best of singers, but I wasn't the worst either. I stopped when I heard a cough behind me. It was Jones.

"The song" he said.

I nodded.

"Aye...the song's been sung. All of the Bretheren Court are going to gather at shipwreck cove. I remember what happens, but I'm not sure if I should tell you or not" I said.

Jones looked at me and I sighed.

"Jack Sparrow is going to be rescued from your locker" I told him.

He looked at me and scowled, I looked deep into his eyes.

"But...it has to happen. Because that way, all nine pirate lords can meet at shipwreck cove. I'm not going to tell you what they say there, all I'm going to tell you, is that it will help you" I said.

He gave me a look, almost as if I had grown another head.

"I'll let you think about it" I said.

I walked off and left him there. I liked him. In the movies, you only got to see the darker side of him, but right here and now, I can see that he has a softer side. It doesn't scare me, but still, I wasn't used to seeing it. I sat down on the steps and thought back to the conversation I had with Jones about Beckett.

_X Flashback X_

_"Captain Jones...I have a plan to get Beckett off our backs" I said._

_He looked at me._

_"I'm listening" he said._

_I grinned._

_"Well...they have your heart, so the control you. But...what if we...relinquish that hold they have on you?" I asked._

_This gave Jones a thoughtful look._

_"And how do ye expect ta do that-uh?" He asked back._

_This is where I beamed._

_"Well, you and your crew cause a distraction, while I slip in, take the chest, and therefore relinquish their hold. It's going to be dangerous...But I'm willing to put my life on the line for you" I said._

_It was then that I saw a little softness in his eyes, before it disappeared, and is mouth turned into a grin._

_"I knew ye would come in 'andy lass" he said._

_I grinned too and nodded._

_X End Flashback X_

Now...the only problem, was actually _coming up_ with the plan to get in there, and then get back out...hopefully, unnoticed. Then I had a plan.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I walked into the captain's cabin, and looked around. The two guys watched me and I didn't let them know that I was sizing them up. They went back to what they were talking about, and I noticed...

"They are so dumb" I said aloud.

The two men stopped talking.

"Beg pardon?" One asked.

I looked at them.

"Oh, Jones' crew. They're so dumb" I said.

The two looked at me and nodded.

"But...aren't you part of the crew?" The chubby one asked.

I smiled and nodded...before walking up to him.

"Between the three of us...I'm about the _only_ smart one on this cursed ship" I whispered.

I smiled and then walked out. Now I had my plan.


	13. A Few Days Later

A few days had passed, and I'd had time to perfect my plan. While Jones and the crew created the distraction, I was going to slip into the captain's cabin, tell the two knuckle-heads about the commotion and then swap the heart with something that beats like a heart. I was going to go for a sea-cucumber, but then I remembered, there were a few more people on the ship...who took joining the _Dutchman_ instead of going to the locker. I grinned and walked up to Jones.

"You know the guys you added to the crew some time ago?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm going to need one of their hearts" I said.

Jones gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"A sea cucumber isn't going to work...because something happens soon, that will call for a heart, that decidedly isn't going to be yours...so I need a beating heart. And in theory, one of the guys who joined the crew some time ago, their hearts should still beat if cut out of their chest" I said.

I think Jones caught on to what I was saying and ordered Maccus to bring one of the newer members of the crew to the brig. I stayed up on deck, while they cut out the heart of the guy in the brig.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Jones returned to me, with a sock. I took it, and saw something big and bulky at the bottom, it was moving.

"Hmm, so I was right" I muttered.

Jones heard me and nodded. I turned to walk away, when his lobster claw carefully caught my arm.

"Why are ye tryin' ta save me La-Emmie?" He asked.

I smiled at the way he corrected himself and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Because I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're my favourite people, and something is going to happen soon, that I'm going to stop...or die trying" I said.

He got a far away look in his eyes, and I took this as my escape. I had to get my timing to perfection, and hope to whatever God/Goddess that was up in that high heaven, that I wouldn't get caught.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I was standing by the side of the ship, waiting for the opportune moment, there was going to be a distraction, but I didn't know what Jones and the crew had planned. I sighed as I thought of my feelings for Maccus, and a song popped into my head.

 _"Oh, why you look so sad?_  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me, now.

 _Don't, be ashamed to cry_  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too.

 _When the night falls on you_  
And you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less.

 _I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let no-body hurt you  
I'll stand by you.

 _So, if you're mad, get mad_  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now.

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot, like you.

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong.

 _I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let no-body hurt you  
I'll stand by you.

 _Take me in into your darkest hour_  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you" 

I sang. I turned around and gasped, when I saw that half the crew had listened to me. For some reason, they began to clap.

"Don't...I'm not that good" I said.

I lowered my head as to hide my blush, especially since the person I was singing to really, was in the crowd. Clanker came up to me.

"Cap'n wanted us to let ya know, we're ready" he said.

I nodded.

"Good. I am too...lets do this" I said.


	14. Plan, Set, Action, Captured

As Jones and his crew caused the ruckus, I smiled and then put on a faux worried face. I ran into the captain's cabin, pretending to be out of breath.

"T-there's a-a ruckus g-going on o-out there" I panted.

The two men, who were the only EITC guards on board, scrambled out of the cabin and I smiled. Walking over to the chest, as it was unlocked, I opened it and stared at the heart. I then heard some noise coming to the cabin. I froze for a moment, before I quickly got the heart out of the chest and replaced it with the heart from the other guy. I then did up the chest. Stuffing Jones' heart into the sock I had, and walking towards the cabin door, stuffing Jones' heart into my trousers. Only to stop when I came face to face with two more EITC guards.

"Bugger" I said.

They took me by the arms and dragged me to the brig. On the way, I looked at Maccus and made a slight movement with my head...I don't know if he knew what it meant, I could only hope that he did. Because at the minute, I was so buggered.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Once we got into the brig, the two EITC guards threw me into a cell and locked me in it. I narrowed me eyes at them and they just walked off. I sighed and sat on the floor of the cell.

"Hmm, never did get to observe the brig...now I can see, it's not a nice place to be" I said.

I sat there, just biding my time. I reached into my trousers and pulled Jones' heart out, looking at the sock, I had the feeling that the guy that was wearing them, even without his heart, he'd miss his sock. I groaned and lay back on the floor.

"I really wish I had some rave music right now" I muttered.

_"When I was, a young boy  
My father, took me into the city  
T_ _o see a marching band._

_He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be  
The saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you, defeat them Y_  
our demons, and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?

 _Because one day, I'll leave you_  
A phantom, to lead you in the summer  
To join the black parade" "

I then looked up and saw Maccus. I grinned.

"Took your time" I said.

He looked at me and I got up, walking up to him, I held out the sock, with Jones' heart in.

"Just as I promised. Get it to a safe place, and don't let no one but Jones know where it is" I said.

He nodded and went to say something, but I put my finger over his mouth, when I heard someone coming. Just as the two EITC men came down, Maccus left. I looked at the two men.

"What were you doing in the captian's cabin?" One asked.

I recognised him...

"Norrington?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock.

"Bloody hell, never thought I see you on the _Dutchman_. Hmm, I liked you at one point...but then you decided to lick Beckett's ass crack" I said.

I grinned when I saw his face, complete shock. I began to laugh, and both men walked out of the brig. I sat down and thought...I then got up, and began pacing the cell.

"Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp. Half barrel hinges" I said.

Now to get something strong enough to do the job. And I would need to put my weight behind it. Being only 5' 4" I wasn't very strong, but I was strong enough...I hope. I got the bench and put one of the legs under the door, I then leaned all my weight on the side that was up in the air.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Isn't it weird how being in a dark place for half hour, and coming into the brightness of the day can affect your eyes? As I walked out of the brig, I had to shield my eyes from the daylight.

"Bloody hell, it feels like I'm a bloody vampire" I said to myself.

The EITC guards had gone, and I saw Jones coming up to me. When he was in front of me, I put my hand down. I grinned up at him.

"So...?" I asked.

He let a rare smile show and clapped me on the shoulder. Obviously, I'd done good.

"Well done lass" he said.

I beamed and then I looked around him.

"Right...I'll need to entire crew on deck" I said.

He gave me an odd look, but I just smiled at him.

"Just...trust me" I said.

I went up to the helm and Jones followed me.

 ** _"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"_** He shouted.

I winced and cleaned my right ear out with my little finger, that hurt...As everyone clambered onto the deck, Jones handed over to me, I climbed down and stood in front of them.

"Can you all hear me?" I asked.

I was talking, not shouting. The only reason being...tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were still in the captain's cabin. They all nodded.

"Right...as you know we have the captain's heart safe and sound. But we're still going to need to pretend they still have the heart in the chest in the captain's cabin. Okay?" I asked.

They all nodded and I nodded too and looked up to Davy.

 ** _"BACK TO WORK YE LAZY BILGE RATS!"_** He shouted.

Everyone scarpered and I let a smile grace my lips. Things may turn out the way I want them now...but with me...things happened to go wrong at a moment's notice.


	15. Maccus' POV

When I first saw Emily...I thought she was just another ne'er-do-good lass, I honestly thought she would bring misfortune to the _Dutchman_. But I was wrong to think that of her. She helped me, during the storm, the first night we had Master Turner on board, and where I was suspiscious of her, in a way, I had no right to be, but then I _did_ have a right to be...if that makes sense.

She's the only girl...no, woman. Aye, she's a woman, not a girl. She's the only woman who...who didn't scream when she saw any of us, she didn't even seem afraid of us, not that it's a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either. We're not just pirates, we're men. We're men who haven't had the touch of a woman for a good...oh I don't know...hundred years or so **(Not including Bootstrap, as he joined when Master Turner was a young-un).**

But, she hasn't screamed, or even called us monsters...not even once. If anything, she's been trying to persuade us, that we're _not_ monsters, that we are in fact, still men. I can't say I believed her at first...but when I talked to her, about what happened the first time I had a woman, looking like I do now...she didn't laugh, she didn't turn her nose up at me, and she didn't put me down.

In fact...she reassured me...In truth, I wasn't going to tell her about what happened...but she called me a coward. And where...I know that I am a coward when it comes to beautiful women...and trust me, Emily _is_ beautiful...but just hearing that word... _coward_ , directed at me, it set my male-ego on edge, and I _had_ to do something. So I did the only thing I thought I _could_ do...I showed her what I truely am, and told her of that night.

I remember it like it was yesterday...it was one of those experiences, that you never forget, it stays with you...forever.

_X Flashback X_

_It was a usual sunset...on the ten year mark, where Cap'n Jones was allowed to set foot on land. We were allowed to go to the taverns, and find ourselves some cheap tavern whores. I sat at the bar, watching as Koleniko, Jimmy Legs, Bootstrap and a few of the others found themselves a whore, and went to have their fair share. I can't say, I didn't want some of what they were having...but I was one of the most transformed out of the entire crew._

_I drank my rum and looked down at my, more human hand. Covered in barnacles, slimy, wet and disgusting. I looked into the mirror at the back of the bar, my right eye was still in its original place, but my left eye, had migrated to the left side of my now hammer-head. I had barnacles on my face and my head. I wasn't a very pretty sight, not even to myself._

_I got another drink, opting to not try for a whore, just sit there, and drink my time on land. That was when I felt a hand on my arm...my lobster gauntleted left hand. I looked over to see a tavern whore, she didn't look too happy to be there, and she kept looking over to her friends, who were egging her on. I saw her swallow and look up at me._

_"Y-you want a good time honey?" She stammered._

_I looked her over, well aware of how I looked, but I was oh-so craving some female attention. I nodded and she reluctantly took me upstairs into one of the rooms. Once the door was locked, she made her way over to me, slowly and began to undo the belt on my britches. I felt her hands shaking a little as she finally got the belt undone, and began to pull my britches down._

_Once they were off, she began to try and undo her dress, now I may have sworn an oath to the **Dutchman** but that didn't make me any less of a gentleman back then. I stepped forward, helping her out of her dress, and gently skimming her soft skin with my more human hand. She then turned around and I gasped as I felt her small hand wrap around my arousal._

_She then knelt on the floor and I let out a loud moan as she took me into her mouth. I looked down at her, to see that...her eyes were closed, and she had moisture gathering at the sides. I would have told her to stop, and walked out...but the pleasure was too good. I was just getting into it...and so close to my release, when she removed her lips from me, and stood up._

_Keeping her eyes closed, she pushed me back to the bed and lay me down. Walking over to her dress, she retrieved the tie and came back over to me. Getting onto the bed, and lying next to me, she placed the tie over her eyes and tied it up at the back. I understood, she didn't want to look at me. I should have walked out, but the invitation of a naked female body, after not having a woman for many years, was too tempting._

_Rolling atop her, I looked down, as I entered her. I noticed she was only a little ready for me, but at the time, I was so...needy, I was spurred on by my own pleasure. Thrusting into her, I was graced with silence, until I began to hear her moaning underneath me, and I felt her natural lubrications helping my movements. Obviously, she wasn't enjoying what **I** was doing to her, she was imagining someone else pleasing her._

_As we both finished, at the same time...I pulled out of her and got myself dressed. She took her blindfold off and looked at me. I offered her some money, but she shook her head._

_"You think that I did that with you for **that** much? You've got to be joking...an extra ten coins" she told me._

_I was angered by that, but I paid up anyway. And as I walked out of the tavern...the other whores, who were egging the one I had just been with on...laughed at me. This made me even angrier_

_X End Flashback X_

After that, I never went to the taverns when the ten year mark was upon us...instead, opting to stay on the _Dutchman_ and keep a look out.

When I told Emily of this...I expected her to laugh, snort, walk off and leave me...I expected her to do anything _except_ what she did.

"That's deep" she said.

I looked at her in shock, and then saw she was thinking about something...obviously it was a bad thought, because she frowned. When she looked at me, her hard eyes seemed to soften and I was shocked even more, when she took my barnacled, slimy hand into her own hand.

"Maccus...you're _not_ a monster" she told me.

She then got up and walked over to a forgotten bucket, before dipping it into the sea, and bringing it back. She held it out to me and I took it, she then went and stood behind me.

"Look into it, and tell me what you see" she said.

I was about to protest...telling her that it would do no use...that I was a monster, and always would _be_ a monster. But she silently pointed to the bucket, sighing, I looked into the water.

"I see - I see the head of a hammerhead, sharp teeth, one eye and barnacles around his face. I see a monster Emily" I said.

I went to put the bucket down, expecting her to agree with me, but she put her hand on my arm...stopping me.

"You wanna know what I see?" She asked.

I looked down to the bucket and saw her reflection, she smiled, and I felt my heart jump.

"I see...a nose..."

She poked my nose, and I glared at her.

"...A mouth..."

She rubbed her finger across my lips, making my eye go wide.

"...An eye..."

She dragged her index finger under my right eye, making me close it involuntarily.

"...And a face...Maccus you may _look_ like a hammerhead shark, you may have the _teeth_ of a hammerhead shark, your left eye might have moved from the center of your face to the left side of your head, but you're still a man" she said.

Hearing that brought moisture to my eye, and my heart jumped again. I let out a shaky sigh, put my head down and let a few tears escape...followed by a shudder. I was now vulnerable, and if she left me now...then I don't know if I could stay sane. I felt her come around to my front, take the bucket off me and then I felt her arms embracing me, I could sense that there was no one around, and for that, I was glad.

"Maccus...let it go. Get it all out into the open" she said.

She must have sensed that I was holding back. I took in a shuddering breath.

"I have a duty" I muttered.

I went to get up, but her hand on my shoulder stopped me. I then felt my head being tilted up, and I saw an enormous amount of compassion in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Captain Jones will allow a little time for his first mate to have a little breakdown" She said.

I chuckled at the irony of it...I had sworn to myself, that I would never show my emotions to any other woman, and here I was, about to cry on a woman's shoulder. The tears flowed freely from my eye, and she gathered me in her arms, I couldn't help it, I gripped onto her for dear life.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here" she whispered, softly.

I could hear her whispering comforting nothings to me, rocking me slightly as I sobbed. When I calmed down, I lifted my head off her shoulder and wiped my face off. She smiled, reached over to the bucket from earlier and held it up to me. I thanked her and washed my face with my good hand, but there was nothing to dry my face with. I then heard some tearing, and Emily held some cloth up to me. She'd ripped her shirt for me.

"Thanks" I said.

I took the piece of her shirt and wiped my face dry. She smiled at me and tapped my shoulder, before getting up and as she was about to walk off, I gently grasped her arm with my lobster gauntlet left hand.

"Thank you" I said.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"You know where I am, the next time you need a shoulder to cry on" she said.

I nodded and she walked off. As she went, I felt my heart strings pulling...that's when I realised...I was falling for the newest member of the _Dutchman_ crew.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

About a week after my little episode with Emily, I found her on the platform on the stern of the ship. She was looking out into the ocean, and I couldn't help but compare her to it...the ocean was beautiful...but to me, her beauty far outshone the beauty of the ocean. I walked up to her, and smiled a little.

"Beautiful ain't it?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah...yeah it is" she said.

I climbed up next to her and sat there, making it seem as if I was staring into the ocean. But in truth...I was staring at her...contemplating how to tell her how I felt.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

I focussed back on the present and looked away. Why was it so hard to talk to her? I felt like a little lower class school boy with a crush on one of the higher class school girls. I took in a deep breath...It's now or never.

"Emily...I have something I need to tell you..." I began.

She leaned towards me, but we were then interrupted and I almost growled at that...but I didn't, because I was afraid that would make her perception of me different.

We both went to where Cap'n Jones was confronting that Beckett Cutler...or Cutler Beckett guy...I never knew which one was his first name and which was his family name.

"This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial" Beckett said.

I heard a snort to my left and saw Emily.

"That makes no sense" she said.

Beckett turned to her and reached his hand out. I wanted to grab his hand and rip it off.

"And who is this?" He asked.

I almost smiled when Emily snapped at his hand, making him pull it away sharply.

"None of your business" she said.

He smiled at her and walked off. D-did I just hear her... _growl_?

"Oh how I'd love to wipe that petulant smirk off his face" she muttered.

Big words...but she made Jimmy Legs chuckle.

"Wouldn't we all?" He asked.

After that, we all went back to what we were doing. I noticed Emily come up behind me.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before we got interrupted?" She asked.

I thought about telling her, but then I just shook my head.

"It don't matter" I lied.

I continued to walk towards the crew's quarters...my head low, and my chest aching. Never have I felt _anything_ this powerful. Once I got to my hammock, I curled up and cried myself to a dreamless sleep.

I feel so weak.


	16. Unfortunate Events

After the fiasco with getting Jones' heart back...Beckett **(Thinking he still had control on Jones)** summoned Jones to his office in Port Royal. I chuckled as Jones left and shook my head.

"Men with power...it goes to their heads and they believe they own the place" I chuckled.

I walked along the deck, not doing anything in particular, until I saw a little crab scurrying across the deck.

"Hello there little fella" I said.

I picked it up and watched it crawl across my hand. I giggled at the sensations of it. Back at home...I had many little crab friends...and I'd named every one of them.

"I think I'll call you...Mr. Claw" I said.

I heard someone coming up behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Koleniko. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, before crouching down next to me.

"What you got there Emily?" He asked.

I held my hand up and showed him the little crab that was now still in the palm of my hand. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Right...next you're gonna tell me that you've named it" he said.

I nodded and he looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I have...his name's Mr. Claw" I said.

Koleniko began to chuckle and soon that chuckle turned into a laugh. I chuckled and just awed at the sound of his laugh...it was so nice.

"Yep...laugh it up Koleniko...I gave a crab a name...now he has a home" I said.

I got up, and walked away...mock offended. Koleniko came after me, telling me he was only Joking, but I continued to walk away, until I bumped into Maccus.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I stuck my nose up.

"Koleniko's laughing at me because I gave a name to Mr. Claw" I said.

I held up the crab in my hand and stroked his shell.

"This is Mr. Claw...the only man in my life" I said.

I then thought.

"Except from Cap'n Jones...who's like a dad to me" I continued.

I then walked away from Maccus and walked to the crew's quarters, where I began to laugh hard.

"Oh boy...it's fun to play" I said.

I then put Mr. Claw on the floor and watched him scuttle way. I grinned and lay back on my hammock.

 _"I walked across, an empty land_  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the Earth, beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in I  
'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

 _I came across, a fallen tree_  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place, we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything S  
o why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know.

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in I  
'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

 _Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know"

I sighed. Then I heard someone coming into the crew's quarters, I looked up to see...Greenbeard.

"Hey beardy" I said.

He looked at me and nodded, I'd kinda got used to the way he communicated. He didn't really talk, just nodded and shook his head. Most of the time, he shrugged. I then sighed and got out of my hammock and walked back up onto deck...to find Jones there.

"You alright Cap'n?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and turned around...I guess he'd just found out that Jack's been rescued from the Locker, and Calypso's on _The Black Pearl_. I shook my head and chuckled to myself.


	17. Lessons In...Swordfighting?

"What...?" Jones asked.

I grinned at him and stood with my hands behind my back, rocking backwards and forwards on my heels.

"I would like you to teach me how to wield a sword and how to fight with one" I repeated.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have said, that Jones looked like a fish out of water, with his mouth opening and closing almost as if he was suffocating...

"I-I don'eh think I'd be any good at teachin' lass" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. Motioning to everyone around the ship, who was doing their own work.

"Well... _you_ personally don't have to teach me...I'm sure there's someone else who can teach me" I said.

He looked out and then looked back to me...I gave him one of my cutest smiles and he rolled his eyes.

"MACCUS!" He called.

Said first mate came running to the helm, and stood before his captain.

"Aye Cap'n?" He asked.

Jones motioned to me.

"Emily wants to know how to wield a sword, and how to fight with one" he explained.

Maccus looked to me and then back to Jones.

"Are ye sure that be a good idea cap'n?" He questioned.

Jones gave him a look and then looked out to the ocean.

"Maccus...just teach her" he said.

The first mate nodded and gave me a look, before motioning me to follow him...I looked out to the ocean seeing all the different fish and...hey...I think I just found Maccus' twin brother. I grinned as a **Sphyrna Lewini** swam past. I then saw something, and held my hand up.

"On second thoughts...I think we've just been signalled" I said.

Jones looked to where I pointed and his eyes narrowed, before he called Maccus up to take the wheel. Maccus did and we went up. Still not used to the force of the water pushing on top of me, as we burst through the surface of the sea...I crouched down and held my head...when it was over, I stood back up. Now...if you're wondering when I found out I could breathe underwater...it was only recently...anyways.

"What do you want?" Jones asked.

One of the men from the _Endeavour_ told Jones what was to be done and grudgenly...Jones did as told. After all, we still had to _act_ like the EITC still had control over Jones.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

We found Sao Feng's ship and Jones ordered the cannons to be rolled out. They were, and Maccus ordered them to be fired. One cannon ball went straight through the lower deck of the ship, and I cringed when I remembered what happened.

 _'Sao Feng's dead...Elizabeth becomes captain...she's put in the brig, talks to Bootstrap, Norrington lets her out and gets killed for his efforts, but Mercer is still in the captain's cabin with the fake Jones heart'_ I thought.

We all went aboard the ship...including me...even without my experience in sword weilding or fighting. I trotted around with Jones. I grinned when I saw Norrington hug Elizabeth.

"Who among you do ye name as captain?" Jones ordered.

The man that told Elizabeth that she wasn't his captain pointed to her.

"Captain...her" he said.

Jones turned around to see Elizabeth.

"Captain?" He asked.

Norrington looked at him.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters" he said.

Myself and Jones walked away, and I smiled.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

While we were towing the ship, I was down in the brig, along with Jimmy Legs.

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth asked.

Jimmy laughed and I chuckled.

"You ain't gonna find him by askin' lass...he's around here somewhere" I said.

Jimmy laughed again and walked off.

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth asked again.

Koleniko looked up with a grunt.

"Bill Turner?" Elizabeth questioned yet again.

Koleniko grunted again and got on with washing the floor. I didn't see the point of it...it was full of seaweed and little crustacians...speaking of...I haven't seen Mr. Claw around.

"Hey Niko...you seen Mr. Claw around?" I asked.

He looked at me and looked away. I sighed and walked over to him.

"You're upset with me, and my guess it's because of Maccus right?" I asked.

He looked at me again and looked down. I chuckled.

"I'll tell him I was messing about...now, where's Mr. Claw?" I questioned.

He pointed to where a crab was sat on a barrell and I grinned.

"Hello Mr. Claw" I said.

I held my hand up flat and he crawled onto it. Koleniko then walked out, and I followed him, hearing only...

"Bootstrap" from said named pirate.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I sat down on the steps to the helm and watched Mr. Claw scurry from one hand to the next...I kept putting my hand in front of my other one, so that he constantly had somewhere to walk. I felt a presence behind me, and I looked up to see Jones.

"What have ye there?" He asked.

I smiled and stood up, picking Mr. Claw up, my thumb on his underside, and my index finger on his shell. I introduced him to Jones.

"Captain Davy Jones, I'd like you to meet Mr. Claw...Mr. Claw...this is our captain...Davy Jones" I said.

Jones rolled his eyes and continued to look out to sea. I got up and walked around, I found Jimmy Legs again, and he was doing some stuff around the ship.

"What ya doin'?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Have you ever heard the sayin'...curiosity killed the cat?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction of the knowledge as to what the cat was curious about, brought it back" I said.

I then frowned.

"God help me...I'm starting to sound like Jack...minus the continuously drunk bit" I said.

Jimmy laughed and I laughed too.

"So...what _are_ you doing?" I asked.

He looked back at what he was doing and began to explain it to me.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After a while of Jimmy telling me what he was doing, I was stood there, like a plank. Mr. Claw had made his way up to my shoulder, like a crab version of a parrot, and I was...to put it nicely...gormless.

"Wha'?" I asked.

Jimmy sighed.

"Did ye not listen to a _word_ I just said?" He asked back.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I got the part where you were explaining what that thing did, and then why you had to tie _that_ thing to _that_ thing...then I just lost track" I said.

Jimmy laughed.

"I tell you what...ever since you've been on this ship...you've been a breath of fresh air" he said.

I smiled.

"I try" I said.

I then walked off, with Mr. Claw on my shoulder still.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"Hold it like that" Maccus said.

I switched the position of the blade in my hands. Maccus had decided that now would be a good time to try and teach me how to wield and fight with a sword.

"Like this?" I asked.

He looked and nodded.

"Now...take a stance" he told me.

I took a stance...holding the sword in both my hands and held it in front of me...Maccus nodded and took his own stance, he then took a step towards me.

"Right, when I step like this...you have to step like...that" he said.

He pushed me backwards and I stepped back. I nodded and we went back to our original stances. He stepped towards me, and I stepped back. He nodded.

"Good...now, when I step like...this..." he said.

He took a step to the right...

"...You step..." he began.

"...To the left" I finished.

He nodded and yet again we went back to out original stances. He stepped towards me, I stepped back, he stepped to the right, I stepped to the left. He nodded again.

"Okay...now...when I swing my sword like this..."

He swung his sword slowly, and instinctively my own sword came up to block it. He smiled and nodded.

"Instinct" I said.

He smirked.

"In a fight Emily...ye have ta let instinct guide ye...ye can't be thinkin' about where ta step and how ta do things...ye do that...and yer gonna be dead in seconds" he said.

I nodded. He then swung his sword at me full swing and I held my own sword up to block it.

"I wasn't ready" I whined.

He glared at me.

"You think the others are gonna wait fer ye to be ready before they attack?" He asked.

I shook my head and he swung at me again, this time from a different angle. Geez...in the movies, they make this look easy, of course, they'd had weeks of training, I've barely had an hour. That and the sword's heavy. Maccus swung at me, and knocked the sword out of my hands, holding his sword to my throat, I put my hands up.

"Parlay?" I asked.

He rolled his eye and put his sword down.

"Ye let it go" he said.

I huffed.

"Um hello...you...big, strong, tall man...me, small, weak, short woman. Big difference" I said.

He chuckled and gave me back my sword.

"You'll get used to it...again" he said.

I sighed and took my stance again.


	18. Malestrom!

It took a while...but after a few hours, I was able to do the basics with a sword. It was still heavy, but I could use it...sorta. Anyway, Jones had gone off with Beckett and Will to meet with Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth, so we were on our own. I went down to the crew's quarters to hear Koleniko, Maccus, Jimmy, Clanker and Bootstrap talking.

"So...what do ye think's gonna happen?" Clanker asked.

There was silence.

"I don't know...an' quite frankly I don't care" Koleniko said.

"It all depends on the cap'n" Jimmy said.

There were murmers of agreement and then there was something going on.

"Ye alright Maccus?" Clanker asked.

"Aye...why ye askin'?" Maccus replied.

I heard Clanker shrug...yes...I _heard_ his shrug...kind of hard not to when he's the noisiest one there.

"It's just...ye seem ta be out of it lately" he said.

There was some more movement.

"I'm fine Clanker" Maccus said.

But I had the feeling they knew something.

"That Emily's quite nice isn't she?" Koleniko asked.

Again...Clanker and Jimmy agreed. I didn't expect Bootstrap to agree, because he had a right to not like me, but I never heard anything from Maccus.

"She's alright" Clanker said.

"A breath of fresh air...she's changed the cap'n" Jimmy said.

There were more murmers and then...

"What do ye think o' her Maccus?" Koleniko asked.

"She's alright" Maccus said.

I heard laughter and a few other things.

"Come on Maccus, we all know you like her" Clanker said.

I peeked around the corner to see Maccus glare at them.

"Do you deny it?" Bootstrap asked.

They were grilling him real bad. I rolled my eyes and pretended to have _just_ walked down there.

"Hey guys...what you up to?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and I sat down in my hammock, where the others were sat in theirs. I smiled.

"Well...I just had this _a-maz-ing_ idea. I've just made up a game, it's called Spin the bottle. Now...so we have any bottles around here?" I asked.

Clanker got up and passed me a bottle. I grinned and got down onto the floor, motioning for everyone to come down with me. They all did, except from Bootstrap and Maccus. I gave them both a look...Maccus relented, but Bootstrap didn't. I looked up to him.

"Look, I know you have reason to dislike me, but can we put that aside now? We're part of the same crew, and we're not going to work as efficiantly if we're disliking each other" I said.

He glared at me, but then came down to join the game, I smiled and put the bottle in the middle of us.

"Right...what we do...is one person spins the bottle, whoever it lands on, the spinner of the bottle has to ask them Truth, Dare, Double Dare and Donkey dare...Donkey dare's you HAVE to do, you can't forefit, Double dares, you can forefit those, but the forefits aren't very nice, dare, again you can forefit, but the forefits aren't very nice and same goes with truth...you all ready?" I asked.

They nodded and I spun the bottle. It landed on Clanker.

"Clanker...truth, dare, double dare or donkey dare?" I asked.

He looked around to the others and shrugged.

"Dare" he said.

I grinned.

"I dare you to...kiss a cannon" I said.

He gave me a look and I shrugged.

"You could always forefit" I said.

He shook his head and got up. I followed him and watched as he did the dare. I smiled and hugged him.

"Well done...I must admit...I don't think anyone else would have done it" I said.

He glared at me and I burst out laughing.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure they don't rip you a new one" I said.

Giving me a confused look, we both went back to the crew's quarters. Clanker then sat down and spun the bottle, it landed on Koleniko, he looked at me while he asked the question.

"Koleniko...truth, dare, double dare or donkey dare?" He asked.

The pufferfish man looked at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Truth" he chose.

Clanker grinned and looked to the others.

"Is it true, that...you don't pay the whores in the taverns every ten years?" He asked.

Koleniko glared at him and then grinned.

"I get what I want, then I just walk out" he said.

I chuckled and Koleniko spun the bottle, my smile dropped when it landed on me.

"Emily...truth, dare, double dare or donkey dare?" He asked.

I gulped.

"Truth" I said.

He grinned.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" He asked.

I don't know...but at that question, I think my face may have drained of all colour. I swallowed again, my throat dry, and well aware that I had to answer the question. And I couldn't lie.

"No" I whispered hoarsely.

The others lifted their eyebrows.

"Can ye say that again?" Clanker asked.

I gulped again.

"No" I whispered a little louder.

Once again they asked me to repeat it, and this time I was aware of Bootstrap listening very closely.

"No" I said quietly.

Bootstrap shot up straight and I was aware of him giving me an odd look.

"What did she say?" Koleniko asked.

Bootstrap shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" he said.

He then got up.

"A word?" He asked.

I got up and we went outside, far away from where the others could peek and hear us, Bootstrap had his hand around my arm.

"This is dangerous" he said.

I looked at him.

"You think I don't know that?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"I might not like you, because of what happened with William...but even _I_ know that having a virgin on board is going to cause trouble" he said.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and I walked over to the edge of the ship, staring out into the ocean...I knew it was dangerous for me to be on a ship with all guys, while still being a virgin. I sighed and continued to stare out into the ocean.

"I can talk to the captain if you want?" Bootstrap asked.

I turned to him.

"Why do you even care? Like you said, you don't like me" I said.

He shook his head.

"I may not like you Emily...but I won't allow you to be harmed by the others" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle myself...and what're you gonna say to the captain? 'Oh...by the way...I thought I'd better let you know, Emily's a virgin'? Oh _yeah_ , that'll go down well, he'll probably keep me in his cabin...I want my freedom Bill...I don't want to be locked up in a cabin for the rest of my undead life...besides, I have to lose my virginity _some_ time" I said.

I went to walk off, but Bootstrap caught me.

"Not to those animals" he said.

I gave him a look and slapped him around the face.

"They are _**NOT**_ animals...and I never said it would be to anyone on the ship" I said.

I then wrenched my arm out of his hold and walked off.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

When Jones got back from the meeting, I noticed he had Jack with him.

"You want him in the brig?" I asked.

Jones nodded and Jimmy Legs helped me get Jack down to the brig.

"Becomin' a real little helper, aren't ye lass?" Jack asked.

Jimmy Legs stayed but I nodded at him.

"If you're sure" he said.

He then left, leaving me with Jack. I grabbed a little bit of Jack's shirt, and he began to grimace...I must have some of his chest hairs too.

"Listen to me you slimy, filthy bilge rat...I'm not in the best of moods right now, and you're just making it worse. Let me tell you something, you're not going to kill Jones...you're not going to have the balls to do so. And I'm not going to let it happen either, come hell or high water, I _will_ protect Jones" I said.

I then let him go and walked out, I was pissed off beyond belief, and it wasn't just because of Jack...oh no. It was also because of Bootstrap. Now in the movies, I liked him a lot, but in real life, he's just a pig...calling his crew mates animals.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

The wind began to blow and I looked up to the sky to see the clouds swirling where before...it was clear skies. I grinned.

"It's time" I muttered.

I walked over to Jones' side and beamed up at him. I then felt something crawl across my bare foot and I looked down to see Mr. Claw.

"Hello Mr. Claw...I think it's best if you go hide somewhere, this isn't going to be smooth sailing" I said.

Mr. Claw clicked his pincers a few times and then scuttled off, I looked out to where I could see Jack's ship and several others.

"The brethren" I whispered.

Mercer came back from the edge of the ship, obviously, we'd just been signalled.

"To arms...we give no quarter!" He shouted

Some of the crew cheered and I watched Davy. He looked up to the sky too, and I felt a smile grace my features. Thunder rumbled and then it started raining.

"Nice one Calypso" I said.

I ran down from the helm and began to help the others with the work. I laughed as I heard Jones' shout/growl. We began sailing forwards and I felt the ship bucking up with the waves. I then looked out, and I saw it.

"Oh dear" I said.

I looked over to Jones and then ran over to him.

"Malestrom" I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to Mercer.

"Veer off!" He called.

Jones walked over to the EITC guy sterring and pushed him out of the way.

"She'll not harm us. Full-bore and into the abyss-uh" he said.

Mercer looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

Jones laughed.

"Ha! You afraid to get wet?" He replied.

Mercer looked out to the front of the ship and his face was a picture. I only wished disposable camera's were around in this time. I laughed and continued to work as we got into the drainage-like thing. Jones continued to steer.

"Bow cannons-uh!" He shouted.

I ran below deck and helped the guys pull out the cannons, we then began to fire at the _Pearl_. I grinned as I heard the thunder and thought that.

"Main battery at the ready!" Mercer shouted.

We all did as told and then we waited until we were board to board.

"FIRE!" Jones shouted.

We fired at the same time the _Pearl_ did. However, I remembered what was going to happen. I ran up to the deck and onto the helm.

"Be careful Davy" I whispered to Jones.

He looked at me but I smiled and ran off.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

"Prepare to board!" Mercer shouted.

I looked up in time to see Jones...save Mercer from the canon fire. I watched the scene, I never really understood why he did that, but hey. I watched as Jones grabbed Mercer in both hands and looked at him, I saw the face in the movies, it was like 'Yeah? What you gonna do now?'. I chuckled and watched as Jones walked down the steps to the captain's cabin, but stopped when Jack came out of it.

"Lookee here boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly" he said.

I chuckled along with Clanker, Maccus and Greenbeard. Jack began to walk backwards with the chest in his hand.

"To my great regret" he said.

He looked down, then looked back up.

"But..." he said.

He then climbed up onto the port side of the ship, hanging on to the rigging.

"Never too late to learn eh?" He asked.

He then hit a part of the rigging and went flying up onto one of the 'T' shaped masts. Jones disappeared and I vaguely saw him go up onto the mast with Jack. I nodded and in my head, I was telling him to be careful...over and over again.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

While Jones and Davy fought, most of us went over to the _Pearl_. Yes...including me. I had to save Maccus from Jack the monkey didn't I? I fought with a few of the crew aboard the ship, but heard what Will asked Lizzie.

"Elizabeth...will you marry me?" He asked.

I knew what happened then, but my mind was concentrating on relying on my instincts, like Maccus taught me.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth replied.

Continuing to fight, I held the blade up as one of the crew members brought his sword down on me.

"Now may be the only time!" Will shouted.

I groaned and was slowly brought to one knee by the stronger man. I closed my eyes...only to feel the weight taken off me. I looked up to see Koleniko there. I smiled and nodded at him before I went to another guy. As I fought...I heard Barbossa.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today...to nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur..." he said.

I didn't hear the rest over the clanging of swords and the rain lashing down. But I did hear what Barbossa said next.

"As captain, I now pronounce you...you may kiss...you may kiss...just kiss" he said.

I felt a little bit of pain as I was cut across the bicep, but I plunged my sword deep into the guys' chest.

"That's what you get for cutting me" I said.

I then ran off again.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I shook my head as Clanker went into the Malestrom.

"RIP Clanker" I said.

I then ran up to where I knew Will and Maccus would be. I saw him get the chest, and I ran as fast as I could to where he was going. I got there, on the side of Maccus.

"Turner" he said.

He then went to hit Will, but I saw Jack the monkey coming, I ran, jumped and both me and Maccus landed on the floor...in a rather...compromising position.

"Don't mention it" I said.

I then got up and ran towards where the chest was. I went to pick it up, but saw Jones fighting Jack...and then Elizabeth came and landed in front of Jones.

"Harraden! You'll see no mercy from me" he said.

Elizabeth's hand went to her sword.

"That's why I brought this" she said.

Both Jones and Lizzie began to fight, and as Lizzie was knocked unconscious, and Jones was about to stab her, Will stabbed Jones.

"Missed" I whispered.

"Missed-uh. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch" Jones said.

I shook my head. He wasn't really, not deep down. I watched as Jones went to stab Will and then I saw Jack...with the fake Jones' heart in hand.

"Tell me mister Turner...do ye fear death?" Jones asked.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

Jones turned towards Jack and I grinned. It wasn't Jones' heart.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand" Jack said.

Jones scowled.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow" he said.

Jack smiled.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" he said.

"Is it?" Jones asked.

He then stabbed Will. I chuckled to myself...when Jack makes Will stab the heart...Jones won't die...another guy will. My chuckling was cut short, when I looked at Bootstrap. He had looked at the knife, and remembered Will. He threw himself onto Jones, and I ran over there, giving Jones my sword.

"I don't need it...you do" I said.

He nodded at me and threw Bootstrap off his back.

"You will not forestall my judgement" he said.

He went to stab Bootstrap, but I saw what Jack did.

"Davy!" I shouted.

He looked over at Jack and Will and chuckled.

"Surprised?" He asked.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After the Malestrom finished, Beckett was dead, and Jack was long gone. The _Dutchman_ needed a little tidying up, but that wouldn't be a problem. I went to start helping, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jones.

"Thank ye Emily...perhaps, having a woman on board isn'eh so bad after all" he said.

I smiled.

"Glad I could be of some help" I said.

He then let me go, and I went to help Maccus, Koleniko and those who were left clean up.

"Hey" Koleniko said.

I beamed.

"Hey" I repeated.

I then looked to Maccus, smiled at him and began to help.


	19. Feelings

It'd been a few days after the Malestrom and things were slowly getting back to normal. Myself and Maccus were still dancing around each other, and I often saw him retreating to the brig after coming into contact with me, I hadn't any idea as to what he was doing down there, but it wasn't my place to ask. I was also missing my big brother figure...Clanker. It wasn't any fun without him around.

I was sat on the steps leading to the helm, my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands, watching as Koleniko and Maccus played a game of Liar's Dice...without Clanker. It was so hard seeing them without him, and the crew had become like family to me.

Clanker - the big brother, Davy - the dad, Koleniko - the irritating, but easy to love little brother, Greenbeard - the uncle and some of the others too. But there were two people who hadn't been put into categories... Bootstrap, who was now like an enemy to me, and Maccus, who, with every glance cast my way, sent my heart beating a million miles a minute.

It seemed, everyone was getting along well in the aftermath of the Malestrom. I however, was in the middle of an internal battle. With what you say? Well...let me tell you. My heart was telling me to stop pussy-footing around and tell Maccus how I felt...and my head was saying...don't bother, you know relationships are banned on this vessel...but it was no use, my heart just wasn't listening to my head. I suppose, this struggle was evident on my face, as I didn't see Jones, until he was right in front of me.

"Hey" I said.

He didn't say anything, just lifted his non-existent eyebrow.

"Ye feelin' alright lass?" He asked.

I'd gotten used to him calling me lass every now and again...in fact, he now only used my real name if I was in trouble or something, otherwise, he was calling me 'Lass' or 'Emmie' like I'd asked him too, I don't know how many times. I nodded at his question, but he made a movement with his claw and I budged over, he sat down beside me and...hesitantly put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his chest, and allowed myself a moment of weakness.

"No...I'm not alright. I miss Clanker, I'm fighting an internal battle and to top it all off...I'm having one of _those_ days. So...right now, you all have to put up with a hormonal teenager" I cried.

The tears were pouring down my face, but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away. I felt Jones shift me, and then I wasn't looking at Maccus and Koleniko playing Liar's Dice, I was looking up to the sky.

"What's yer internal struggle 'bout?" Jones asked.

I sighed and gathered up enough energy to wipe away my tears.

"Bootstrap dislikes me immensely and vice versa, and my internal battle's about Maccus" I said.

Jones looked down at me and his gaze softened.

"Yer in love" he stated.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"I can't help it Davy...every time he casts a glance in my direction, my heart begins to try and jump out of my chest, every time I'm near him, my legs go all wobbly and I get butterflies in my gut" I explained.

Jones began to chuckle, and soon that chuckle turned into a laugh. I slapped his chest half-heartedly.

"It's not funny" I protested.

He continued to laugh, but then calmed down, I huffed and crossed my arms the best I could.

"Lass...I don'eh know how ye can feel that way about us...we're-" he began.

I glared at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence...I've said it before, and I'll say it again...You...are... _NOT_...Monsters" I said.

He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Ye really believe that don't ye?" He asked.

I nodded again and managed a weak smile.

"You're proving that right now. A monster wouldn't just sit there and allow a Seventeen-year-old hormonal teenager lay in his lap, while she sobbed her heart out, telling you that she loved one of your crew members, and then said monster wouldn't laugh at it" I responded.

He seemed to think about this, before nodding and looking down at me.

"Tha' be true tha' be. However...a monster might jus' do this" he said.

He used his tentacly hand to tickle me. And I burst into laughter before squirming around on his lap. You see, during the few days in the aftermath of the Malestrom, Jones had walked in on me and Koleniko having a little fun, which had ended with me on the floor, while Koleniko tickled me senseless. So Jones now knew where my tickle spots were.

"Stop...please...I beg you" I begged.

Jones stopped tickling me and I leaned up to give him a hug.

"Thanks" I said.

He nodded and hugged me back. The first time I'd hugged him, it was very...awkward...but he seemed to have gotten used to it.

"Ye know that relationships be banned on this ship aye?" He asked.

I nodded and sighed.

"And that's part of my internal battle...knowing that I love Maccus, but also knowing that I can't act on my feelings" I said.

Jones hugged me tighter.

"Well...ye'll just 'ave te grin an' bear it won't ye?" He stated.

I nodded again. Then I pulled back from him.

"Thanks...you always know how to make me feel better" I said.

He smiled and I kissed his cheek before walking off, past Koleniko and Maccus. Why is love so hard?

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

The next day, I was walking down to the brig to use the little bucket that Jones had provided as a makeshift toilet for me, when I stopped. I moved forward quietly and heard it louder. Yes...it was most definately... moaning. I looked around the corner, to see...the back of Maccus.

His head was thrown back and his left arm was working away in front of him. He moaned again...so at least I knew who the moans were coming from. My eyes skimmed down his back, and they landed on...I looked away quickly trying not to let my inner fangirl come out. I peeked around the corner again, just to check that I was seeing what I _thought_ I was seeing, and it turns out...I was. Maccus' breeches were around his ankles, giving me a very nice view of his pert and ever so squeezable backside.

Involuntarily, my tongue came out to wet my lips, now to anyone who was walking by, I looked to be licking my lips at the sight of Maccus' backside...but I wasn't...my lips were simply dry. I watched as his left arm began to increase in tempo, and his moans became more animalistic growls. I then saw him shuffle to the little hole that served as their toilet, and heard a glutteral growl as his entire body went stiff. My mouth opened wide, and I whipped back, so that my back was leaning against the wall.

Someone _please_ tell me that I _hadn't_ just watched Maccus have an orgasm. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I shook myself off, walking around the corner, and bumping into Maccus.

"Sorry"

We said it together and I chuckled a little before stepping to the side.

"I'm off...that way" I said.

He stepped to the side too and we both went our separate ways. I so can't believe I hat just watched Maccus masturbating... _and_ just seen his rear end.


	20. One Year On

A whole year had passed, and things were back to the way they were. I had gotten used to the way things happened on the ship, and I was slowly learning to deal with the feelings that I was having for Maccus, even after he talked to Jones about the way he was feeling about me.

Jones had told both me and Maccus, that we weren't to insinuate any kind of relationship on the vessel, at any time. If so, then we would get the cat-o-nines. And while I loved Maccus, I'm brave enough to admit, I'd take not having a relationship with Maccus over being whipped by the bos'un.

For a while now, I've been going into the brig and sorting myself out, after hearing Maccus, either have... seemingly pleasant dreams about some lucky lady or walking into the brig to find him masturbating to the same thoughts. I can't begin to say exactly how sexually frustrated I was right now.

It was bad enough, that this week, mother nature **(God I hate her)** had decided to let every male on this ship know, that I was once again, fertile. This had happened every month so far, and the very first time it happened, I was SO embarrassed.

_X Flashback X_

_"Uh...Emily. Are you alright?" Koleniko asked._

_I looked up in shock from where I was washing a pair of my panties **(Yes I have more than one pair)**. I nodded._

_"Yeah...I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" I responded._

_Koleniko motioned down to the panties I was washing and I felt my cheeks go hot, signalling I was blushing._

_"Oh uh...it's nothing" I said._

_I got up and walked off, my now wet, but blood stained panties screwed up in my hands._

_X End Flashback X_

A while after that, I had Jones call me into his cabin, asking me if I was hurt. I had responded with a no, and Jones had told me that Koleniko had seen me washing my underwear. I believe I turned bright red once again. Now, knowing that in the 17th century, the women around didn't talk about their...'ladies days', but the fact that I was on a ship, full of men, there was no one else to talk to. So when I had asked Jones if we could stop at Tortuga, he'd insisted that Koleniko came with me.

I _can't_ even begin to explain how embarrassing that was for me, going into a shop, that sold those belt things with the sanitry towels on...and having Koleniko there, I felt like I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. It was even worse, when we had arrived at the ship, I'd had this craving for...raw fish of all things. All the guys stayed out of my way after that, until my cravings had calmed down.

So now, having Mother Nature call upon me again, everyone was avoiding me, and I was getting frustrated about it. So...I marched up to Jones' cabin, and walked right in there.

"Davy...I want to know why you're all avoiding me" I said.

He looked at me, and for once, I think I could actually see fear in his ocean blue eyes.

"Because..." he replied.

I sighed and sat on his bed, it was coming close to my...condition, and I wanted some love.

"Davy...I'm not going to eat any of you...I'm on my 'ladies days'...I get cravings...but I don't want you all avoiding me like I have the plague or something" I said.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. He then started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I be so glad you're not having these 'cravings' for raw fish again, you might just be called a cannibal" he answered.

I looked down at myself. True, while I'd been on the ship, my hair had begun to turn into seaweed and my skin had begun to turn blue. I shrugged.

"Hey...part of the crew, part of the ship" I said.

He nodded and hugged me, he then got up and walked out of his cabin. I followed him, curious as to what he was doing. Everyone was on deck.

"As ye all know, the ten year mark 'as come again. We will be sailin' to the port o' Tortuga an' from sunset tonight, to sunset tomorrow night, ye can have yer wenches" he said.

Some of the guys cheered, and some **(Maccus)** stayed quiet. I smiled and walked down to the brig. I pulled down my breeches and my belt, to see nothing on the sanitary towel. I nodded, took it off and stored it somewhere safe, where it couldn't be seen by the guys.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

That night, I went onto deck and watched everyone go. Even Jones sat on the beach, I sighed and turned around. However, when I did, I came face to...well chest with Maccus. I felt his human hand take a hold of my left hand and he dragged me down to the crew's quarters, where he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I kissed him back, until I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"We can't...what about Davy?" I asked.

He shook his head and came close to me again.

"I'd take the cat-o-nines for you...lord knows I've wanted you for so long" he said.

I was shocked, and it must have showed on my fce, because Maccus pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"What is it?" He asked.

Shaking my head I looked up at him.

"Y-you want me?" I asked.

Stupid I know, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. He nodded and claimed my lips again, before pulling away and nipping my jawline, leaving little welts and tooth marks probably.

"For so long. I tried to stem me feelin's Emily, but I can' help how I feel about ye" he said.

I lifted his head up, and took a breath, before letting it out slowly.

"And how _do_ you feel about me?" I asked.

He looked into my eye and his look was so sincere.

"I love ye" he said.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. I could feel how he truely felt about me, pressing against my stomach. I groaned into the kiss, and I heard him groan too, before he pushed me off him, and then dragged me down to the brig.

**~LEMON ALERT~**

Once we were down in the brig, he pushed me against the wall and begn kissing me again, his hands **(Yes, both of them)** found their way up my shirt, and slipped it over my head, leaving me in just my bra and breeches.

"So beautiful" he said.

He leaned down and began to kiss my neck, before going to my collar bone and licking it. I groaned, never had I felt such intense pleasure before, my hands made their way down his chest, my now thick skin not even bothered by the barnacles there and they found what they were looking for. I heard Maccus gasp as my hands reached the top of his breeches, and began to slow descent to his manhood.

To be honest, I only had a small idea what I was doing from watching sex education shows, and reading fanfictions when I was younger. When my hands found his manhood, I gasped too, from the feel of it...Maccus was quite a big boy. I gulped and looked up at him, he smiled down at me.

"Is it going to fit?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

"It will...I'll take it as slow as I can" he said.

I nodded, for a man who hadn't had a woman's touch for a long wile, it was going to be hard for him to control himself, but I had faith.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

A while later, we were now both as naked as the days we were born. My eyes now dropped to the large arousal that was surely pulsing between Maccus' legs, and I shivered, in pleasure, and in the wake of what pain I was about to experience. I looked to the wall, and then back at Maccus, but I felt him pick me up and lay me on some moss. I was so soft, and comfortable.

"Now you know why I chose here" he said.

I smiled and nodded, and he positioned himself at my entrance. I felt him push into me slightly, and I winced at the feeling of being stretched.

"Shh...just relax" he said.

His voice was strained, obviously he was holding back. I gasped when I felt him push through my barrier, taking my virginity with it. He stopped when he was in to the hilt and I heard his gasps and slow breathing, it must be so hard for him to hold back.

When I finally got used to the feel of him, I lifted my hips, telling him that I was ready for him. He nodded a little and pulled out of me, well, almost all the way out, before pushing all the way back in again. I gasped, it wasn't at all like the movies, books and fanfictions made it out to be, it was just a lot of humping, and heavy breathing, and moaning, and in the case of Maccus, grunting.

But even though it was all that, it was my first experience with this, and I was enjoying it. I cried out as Maccus hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he angled his hips so that he hit that spot with every roll of his hips.

"I love ye Emily" he muttered.

I groaned at the feeling of pleasure and opened my eyes.

"I love you too Maccus, I have for a long time" I moaned.

He continued to make love to me, and I could feel a tension rising in my lower abdomen, it was a feeling I knew all too well, and I moaned.

"I'm so close" I told Maccus.

He groaned and his hips sped up, our sweat mingled together, and I felt his left hand join with my left hand, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking down at me.

"Come for me Emily" he said.

I closed my eyes and screamed out as I felt the tension in my lower abdomen snap and wave after wave of blissful ecstacy rolled over me. Maccus' hips sped up again, and then I heard a growl of my name, before I felt him release inside of me. He stilled and looked down at me, bringing his lips to mine, he kissed me, before he pulled out and rolled to the side of me.

"That was amazing" I said.

He chuckled and held me close.

"We need to put our clothes back on, anyone could come down here, and where they've seen me naked plenty of times, they haven't seen you" he said.

I nodded and reached for my panties and breeches, before putting them on and then putting my bra on, and then my shirt. When I turned around, Maccus had his breeches on, and was watching me. I grinned.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"That night a year ago, a few days after the Malestrom, when you were in the brig..." I began.

He nodded.

"I saw what you did..." I said.

His eye opened wide and he gave me a predatory smile.

"Did ye now?" He asked.

I grinned and stuck my tongue between my teeth.

"I did...and you know what else I saw?" I replied.

He shook his head and I reached around him to take his butt cheeks into my hands.

"I saw a pert, yet very squeezable bottom" I said.

He laughed and kissed me. I smiled and began to kiss him back, when I saw Davy come into the brig. He didn't look pleased.

"Cabin, now" he said.

I looked down, but then looked up.

"No...I'll take the cat-o-nines, but you're not going to punish Maccus for this. We both wanted it, and we both love each other. Davy...can't you understand that? You once told a woman, that you loved, that your heart will always belong to her. I love Maccus, and what we did, I'll never regret" I said.

Davy gave me a look of shock, dismissal and anger.

"Cabin-uh...now" he said.

I hardened my look and walked past him, I vaguely heard him shouting at Maccus. I felt tears cloud my eyes, and instead of going into Davy's cabin, I jumped into the water, and swam to the beach, where I ran into the town. I bumped into Koleniko, but I walked right past him.

"Emily?" I heard him call.

I ignored him and continued to walk, I was so angry, upset, and my emotions were all over the place at the minute. I broke into a run, and found a nice spot where I thought I'd be safe...for a while at least.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Hours went past, and no one had come to look for me. I watched as strangers walked past, the women giving me looks of distaste and the men giving me looks that were even more sour. I sighed as tears ran down my face, one after the other, I didn't want to go back to the _Dutchman_ , not yet, and I didn't want anyone to find me either...I could only feel bad for Maccus.


	21. Maccus' POV

The ten year mark had hit us again, and yet again we were allowed to go ashore and have some fun, go into the taverns, get drunk, have some whores...well, that's what the others did, I, as always opted to stay on the ship, not just because I didn't want to go into the taverns, but also because I was literally _aching_ to be with Emily, alone. For several months now, I've been using my left hand on myself, imagining that it was Emily bringing me the pleasure I was feeling, and for months I've been having dreams about her. Some of them left me wanting, and some of them left me sticky and wet.

But now was my chance to have her. I've wanted her for so long, I can feel it now, the risin' in my breeches. Quickly, I looked up to the sea, thinking about something else, anything to get the feeling to go away, it helped, a little, but not too much. I was still burning for her. So when Jones declared that we could go ashore, I had to contain my excitement of being alone with the one my heart beat for.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

When the night came, I could barely contain myself. As the last of the crew, and the captain disappeared from the ship, I seized my chance. I saw Emily by the starboard rail and I walked up behind her, just watching her, I heard her sigh, and she turned around, almost hitting her face on my chest. I took her hand in my more human hand and led her to the crew's quarters where I could no longer contain myself, I crushed my lips to hers, trying to be gentle, as my teeth are quite sharp. She seemed to be enjoying it, until she pushed me away. I gave her a confused look.

"We can't...what about Davy?" She asked.

I shook my head and stepped closer to her again.

"I'd take the cat-o-nines for you...lord knows I've wanted you for so long" I told her.

When I admitted that, her face turned from one of sorrow, to one of shock. I began to get worried, what if she left me? What if she said she didn't want me? What if she told me that she didn't feel the same?

"What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked up at me, her ocean green eyes contrasting with her blueish skin and her seaweed like hair.

"Y-you want me?" She asked.

I saw her blush...she must think that was a bit of a stupid question. I nodded and claimed her lips again, before pulling away from her sweet lips and nibbling along her jawline. I was leaving little welts and tooth marks, but she didn't seem to care.

"For so long. I tried to stem me feelin's Emily, but I can't help how I feel about ye" I said.

I felt her lift my head up, and I heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"And how _do_ you feel about me?" She asked.

I looked into her eye, I'm pretty sure all the love I felt for her was shining in my blackness.

"I love ye" I said.

This is it...she's either going to tell me she loves me too, or she's going to run away. I prepared myself for the worst, when I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, and I felt her lips against mine. I know she could probably feel my excitement, that had decided to make itself known in my breeches, and I heard her groan into our kiss. Just the sound of it made me groan. We couldn't do this here, so I pushed her off me and I dragged her down to the brig.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

When we got down there, we were all over each other. I used both my hands to take her top off, she seemed to love that, and I felt her hands go down to my arousal, I gasped. After not having a woman's touch down there for so long I felt almost ready to burst. I heard her gasp when she felt me, she looked up at me and I smiled down at her.

"Is it going to fit?" She asked.

I chuckled at her innocence...it made me want her even more.

"It will...I'll take it as slow as I can" I said.

She nodded, but after so long without having the touch of a woman, I don't really think I'll be able to hold back.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

A while later, we were both panting on the floor of the brig. I pulled myself free of her and lay down beside her. I looked to her face, she was smiling.

"That was amazing" she said.

I felt pride swell up in my chest, and my heart began to beat faster. She liked it. I chuckled and held her close.

"We need to put our clothes back on, anyone could come down here, and where they've seen me naked plenty of times, they haven't seen you" I said.

I wasn't going to have _anyone_ look at my Emily naked, other than a doctor and myself. She nodded and reached for her clothes. She put them back on and I put mine back on. She smiled at me when she turned around.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" She asked.

I nodded, wondering what the secret could be.

"That night, a year ago, a few days after the Malestrom, when you were in the brig..." She began.

I nodded again. I remembered that night, it was the first time I got aroused over her, and I had to get rid of it.

"I saw what you did..." she said.

My eye opened wide...she was watching me? I gave her a predatory smile...I could feel myself rising again, but I pushed it down, she wasn't ready for a round two.

"Did ye now?" I asked.

She grinned and stuck her tongue between her teeth, oh how I wanted to do that right now.

"I did...and you know what else I saw?" She replied.

I shook my head and I was surprised when she reached around me to take a hold of my backside.

"I saw a pert, yet very squeezable bottom" she said.

I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. She was just responding, when the cap'n came into the brig. He didn't look happy.

"Cabin, now" he said to Emily.

She looked down, but then she looked back up.

"No...I'll take the cat-o-nines, but you're not going to punish Maccus for this. We both wanted it, and we both love each other. Davy...can't you understand that? You once told a woman, that you loved, that your heart will always belong to her. I love Maccus, and what we did, I'll never regret" she said.

I was so surprised, she was sticking up for what we had. I wanted to kiss her again...she keeps surprising me. Davy gave her a look of dismissal, anger and shock.

"Cabin-uh...now" he said.

Oh...he was angry. She stalked off, and Jones turned his look on me.

"Did I, or did I _not_ tell ye, not to insinuate any type of relationship on my vessel?" He asked.

I stood up straighter.

"Aye cap'n. Ye did" I said.

Jones came right up to me.

"Then would ye mind tellin' me, why ye just had her on the floor of the bloody brig?" He asked.

I looked at him, my eye full of anger but respect too.

"Because I love her...and she loves me. We both wanted it sir" I said.

He growled and turned around.

"When Bos'un gets back, fifteen lashes fer ye" he said.

I nodded...I would take it all for Emily, and I'd do it again, if given the chance.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

A few hours passed, and I hadn't seen Emily at all. Jones had come out, looking for her.

"I thought she was with you" I said.

He gave me a glare and walked back into his cabin. But then Koleniko came onto the ship.

"I've just seen Emily walking around in Tortuga...she looked pretty unhappy" he said.

I cursed my luck and walked into one of the masts, coming out in the water. I quickly swam to shore and ran up the beach into the town of Tortuga. I searched, and searched and searched, but I couldn't find anything. My chest hurt from doing so much running around, and my eye was beginning to sting, I could feel the threat of tears, but I wasn't going to give in to it.

 _'Where are ye lass?'_ I thought.

All that night, I sat on the beach, waiting to see if she would come back to the ship at all, I felt the tears fall down my face. The only woman I loved, and who I thought loved me, had left me. I leaned down and put my head in my hands. I felt a presence beside me.

"You'll find her Maccus. She can't have gone far...Tortuga's a small place when you think about it" Koleniko said.

I shook my head.

"She's gone, she's gone and I'll never find her" I cried.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

I went back onto the ship, and Jones was stood at the starboard rail, looking out to the beach.

"Did ye find 'er?" He asked.

I gave him a glare, and thought about the amount of trouble I was in. I decided it wouldn't harm to say something to the captain, I was in enough trouble as it was, and I didn't care.

"No...we didn't. And I am not surprised she ran off. How could you punish her for a thing we both wanted! Now she's gone...and she might not ever come back!" I shouted.

I then walked off, towards the brig, where I began to destroy the cells and everything in there. Tears running down my face, and my feet now bloody from the kicking.

"Love is an illness Maccus...it'll kill ye" Jones said.

I looked up at him.

"Then I will quite happily bow down before it, and allow it to claim my life. I never knew what life really was aboard this ship, until I met Emily...when I met her, I had something to live for...now what do I have? **_NOTHING!_** I shouted.

I turned away from him, and stood there, looking down to the floor. I felt him leave, and I just broke down.


	22. Missing

Sunrise was upon me, and I didn't feel like going back to the ship at all. I never thought that you could come off the _Dutchman_. But I was going to do it, I didn't want to go back onto the ship. I know I was being unfair to Maccus, but I just didn't want to see him take any punishment, and I didn't want to take any punishment either. I sat in the trees, and spied on the ship, now that my eyesight was a little better, I could see what was happening. I heard the whip, and I saw Maccus stood in front of the rigging, the same way Will was when he was whipped. Fifteen times I counted the whip being brought down on his back.

Tears fell from my eyes and I turned away.

"I'm sorry Maccus" I whispered.

I walked into the town of Tortuga, going into the nearest tavern and sitting at the bar. The bartender gave me one look and gave me a glass of something. I looked at it and looked up at him, reaching into my trousers, I brought out some coins. Laying them on the counter, the bartender shook his head and slid them back towards me.

"On the house" he said.

I gave him a look.

"Take it...please?" I asked.

He shook his head again and I slammed my drink down on the counter.

"Take the goddamned money!" I shouted.

He took the money and I calmed down a little.

"Thank you" I said.

I lifted my drink to my mouth and took a huge swig of it, before I put the cup down on the bar and walked out. Stuffing my hands into my pockets and walked around the town. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care either. I just wanted to go home.

"Mum, dad. I miss you so much" I whispered.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I walked around the town, my head low and making sure to avoid everyone. I wanted to be on my own, but never had I felt so lonely in my entire life. I sighed and sat down on a different part of the port, making sure to be out of the way of anyone who decided to try to look for me. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I didn't feel like seeing anyone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed loudly and for a long time into them. When I calmed down, I looked into the water, to see my own face staring up at me.

"I look awful" I said to myself.

I splashed some water on my face and then dried it off with my shirt. Sighing, I wondered what it would be like, to live under the water, I'd been doing it for a while, but I'd never got the chance to swim with any of the sea life. I looked around and then dived into the dock head first, swimming around on my own, finding the way out of the dock, and into the ocean.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

After a while, I surfaced and looked around me. I was out in open water, and I was miles away from Tortuga.

"I'm so sorry Maccus" I muttered.

I then felt something bump my foot, and I looked under the water, to see a shark. A lone Black tip reef shark was swimming around. I sighed and swam under the water.

"Hey there lone shark...mind if I swim with you for a while?" I asked.

God...what was I expecting it to do? Talk to me? I shook my head and swam over to it, putting my hand on its dorsal fin and swam around with it for a while. Staying with it, until I got bored.

"Thanks lone shark" I said.

I then swam away from the shark and farther out into the ocean. Being with that shark, I was badly missing Maccus, I wanted so bad to have a hug right now.


	23. Epilogue

Ten years had gone by, and living half on land and half in the ocean had become natural to me, I still thought of Maccus when I swam with the Hammerheads, and I still missed him. But the pain of watching the _Dutchman_ sail away from Tortuga had dwindled to almost nothing. I'm not ashamed to say I ran from my punishment, but I _am_ ashamed to say that I enjoyed the look of sadness in Davy Jones' eyes when he came to look for me one last time.

I think by now, I'd earned the title 'Pirate', because when I learned that I wasn't just feeding myself on fish, I began to steal more nutritious food from shops, dead people and even from people I'd killed with my own two hands. I'm not ashamed of it, I'd do it all over again to be blessed with the one thing I have right now.

"Where're we going?" The boy behind me asked.

I pulled myself onto the loading deck of Tortuga and turned to help the boy from the water, smiling down at him, I took off his shirt **(Brought with the stolen money of a dead guy of course)** and squeezed out the excess water before putting it back on him and ruffling his sopping wet hair.

"We're going to see what we can find" I replied.

The boy nodded and I turned around, holding out my hand, the boy took it and I led him through the streets of Tortuga and into a little alley way, where there was a place hidden there...if you knew were to look. I knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes.

 _"Who is it?"_ The man behind the door asked.

"Kalen...it's me" I answered.

The door was unlocked and both me and the boy walked in. I shut the door behind us and locked it, when I turned around, I was face to face with a gun.

"What do you want Emily? The last time you came here, I got in trouble" Kalen said.

I held my hands up and looked around.

"That was before the EITC was disbanded. Without Lord Beckett, the EITC had no power" I explained.

Kalen dropped the gun and looked to the boy. He rolled his eyes and went out back, I nodded to the boy, who followed him, and I waited where I was.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the boy came back and I grinned at him.

"You look devilishly handsome" I said.

He smiled at me, showing me his sharp teeth and looked to Kalen.

"Thank you" he said.

Kalen nodded and looked to me. I had an idea what he was asking and I shook my head.

"No...I'm fine. I only care about him. I think, we just need some proper food, we've been living on fish for a while, and he needs his nutrition. I'm alright, having lived on fish since I was Seventeen, but he's only ten, he's still growing. He needs calcium" I said.

Kalen gave me a look, but then left the room. When he came back, he had a plate full of food. He set it down in front of the boy, and I gave the boy a nod. The boy ran to the food and began stuffing it down his throat.

"Toby...you're in the presence of humans now...remember your manners please?" I asked.

He swallowed what he was eating and nodded. He then sat down and began to eat properly. I sighed and looked out of the window. I felt Kalen come up beside me.

"Thank you for all this Kalen...it means a lot to me" I said.

Kalen smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and let the tears fall.

"You still miss him don't you?" Kalen asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...there isn't a day that goes by, when we're with the hammerheads, that I don't think of him" I replied.

Kalen pulled back and smiled at me.

"I still don't know how you got in with the hammerheads... _Wild_ ones at that" he said.

I laughed and wiped my tears away.

"It took a while, and a lot of trust on both our parts. My part, trusting them not to eat me, and their part, trusting me not to eat them" I said.

Kalen laughed too, and then Toby came up to me, wiping his mouth in the back of his hand. I smiled down at him, and used my wet shirt to wash his mouth, and using the serviette that Kalen gave me to dry it.

"Thank you Kalen...if it weren't for you. I don't think we would have survived this long" I said.

The older man chuckled and put his hand on my back.

"Don't mention it. Now, you'd better be going. I think I can hear screams from the ladies because your hammerhead family want you back" he said.

I chuckled too and looked to Toby.

"Say thank you to Kalen for everything" I said.

Toby looked up to the older man and wrapped his arms around the older man's legs.

"Thank you uncle Kalen for everything" he said.

I nodded and rubbed his hair.

"You've taught him well Emily" Kalen said.

I smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"With your help" I said.

Kalen smiled and opened the door. I looked around, the sun had gone down, and there was no one about. I went out first, as I always did, and then I motioned Toby to follow. He did and I heard Kalen step out too. He always made sure we got back to the loading deck safely, before going back into his home/shop.

**XXXXXSAME DIFFERENCEXXXXX**

Once we were across the street, we were able to slow down, and I watched Toby walk around in front of me. I smiled and watched him, before I felt a hand on my own hand. I turned around and gasped...

"M-Maccus" I said.

He looked at me, his eye studying me, before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I accepted and hugged him back with about as much force as he did with me.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

I pulled away and nodded, before I felt Toby around the back of me. I put my hand on his head and continued to look up at Maccus.

"It's me...a little older...in years, but not in age as you can see" I replied.

Maccus pulled me into a hug again and I hugged him back. Then I felt a tug on my cut off trousers.

"Who is this mom?" Toby asked.

I saw Maccus' eye open wide, and I smiled.

"D-did he just say... _mom_?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes he did...Toby, come here" I replied.

Toby came to the front of me and I crouched down in front of him.

"Toby...I'd like you to meet Maccus...Maccus, I'd like you to meet Toby...your son" I said.

Maccus' eye went even wider than before, and he looked to me, and then down to the boy, and then back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So here's the prologue of my very first POTC story. I really hope you like it. I decided to write it, because there're no stories that give Maccus or anyone on the Dutchman other than Jones any love and it's not fair. Davy Jones isn't the only guy on the Flying Dutchman you know...there are others.
> 
> Anyway. Emily is based very much on me. Because Emily is my name anyways. Only the birthdate is wrong But I don't want you to think she's a Mary-sue, because as much as I'd like to be in any of the situations I'm going to put her in, it's never going to happen. So I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
